Pokemon Academy
by cocogirl397
Summary: This is a fan fiction based on my character Aqua. She goes through a tough time at first then everything becomes easier to her. She learns many things throughout her life. At the Academy strange things happen. Duplicates trying to replace people for starters. Even your average drama. Favorite, Follow, if you like please.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Academy!

This is my fan fiction! So everything will be written from my point of view just so you know.

Chapter 1 Escaping:  
**BEFORE (2-3 hours ago)**  
One fateful night I was sitting at near the window in my room. Staring out into space wondering what the world outside was like. A dazzling shooting star flew by my window so I made a wish. "I wish to escape this place. Live with the normal people and fit in." I gave a loud sigh knowing that would never happen. Then someone barged into my room. They grabbed me and brought me to a room.  
"Here she is sir." I voice left and I was alone in darkness. At least I thought I was.  
I heard some footsteps come from the darkness. "You stupid go for nothing child!" he yelled at me repeatedly. "Now you shall pay for disobeying orders!" he continued. Then he started to hit me. I screamed with pain trying to get some help but no one came. I fell silently to the floor.  
Next thing I knew I was in my room again. Two people came in. The people from my team. They saw I was beaten up and decided they have had enough.  
"It's time!" the girl told her friend.  
He shook his head and whispered the plan to me.  
**NOW**  
We are breathing heavily right now trying to catch our breath and also trying not to stop.  
"Stop please! We have to!" I shout.  
"No we can't or else they'll catch us!" A brown haired girl called back.  
"Blue she's right we need to find a place to hide and stop." A red headed boy yelled at her.  
Blue stopped and looked back at us. She shook her head and pointed in a certain direction. "Over there."  
I raced up head to catch us with Blue and the red-head. "Thanks Silver."  
"Welcome."  
Blue took out her map of the area to decide were to go next. After we all caught our breath we started running again.  
"Over there! I see them!" I heard a voice call.  
Oh no! I thought we have to hurry! Blue brought out her Jigglypuff and Silver brought out his Sneasel. Blue mad Jigglypuff use smock screen Sneasel used blizzard to attempt to freeze them in their tracks. We ran as fast as we could and come to a corridor where Jigglypuff blocked the way to make it seem like a dead end. We continued till we came to a bright light. We ran towards it and finally found our way out. Blue didn't leave empty handed though. She took two wings from the Masked Man. The rainbow wing and silver wing. Both important to him.  
"Well where too? We are in Hoenn after all." Blue said.  
"Somewhere that's no here." Silver suggested.  
So that's what we did. We ran around Hoenn until we came to some docks. We over heard one of the people talking about going to the Kanto region so we snuck onto the ship that goes there. He hid in the storage room below the ship so no one would see us or question us. It took a day or two to get there but it was worth it to get away from Hoenn. Finally once the boat stopped and we heard everyone getting off we got off too. We looked around to see where we were. We saw a sign that read Vermilion City. Then hear the caption from the boat say, "Welcome to the Kanto Region Everyone please enjoy your stay here."  
I guess we were in Kanto. We walked around for a while trying to become familiar with the area where we were going to live. But then Blue and Silver said something that threw me into a daze.  
"We are going to have to go our separate ways now." Blue told us. "We all have our own past we must recover so that is the only option. Also if the Masked Man ever finds us we won't be so easy to catch."  
"I agree with Blue we have to."  
I just stood there trying to retain the information they threw at me. I shook my head and started going my own way.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Academy!

Chapter 2:

After we went our different ways we never spoke to each other again. I headed west and into the forest to live for a while. Viridian City was near a forest so I had to stay in the Viridian Forest. A few trainers came in and passed through often. I tried staying away from them as much as possible. The Pokémon there became my friends and we took care of each other. That is when I was able to use my healing powers for the better good. Unlike in the Masks of Ice. If I healed the wrong Pokémon or didn't heal them enough I got punished. It was horrible living with them. At first when I met the forest Pokémon I was so scared they might hurt me but after a while we become great friends.  
**FOUR YEARS LATER**  
I wasn't sure how old I was or how much time has pasted but I remember hearing Blue say I was 3 last time I saw her. I did grow a lot though. Each month the Pokémon made me clothes out of leaves when my old clothes were dirty or I grew out of them. If I'm correct I think I'm about 7 or 8.  
"I need to leave this place you know. I have to find out who I am. I appreciate everything you have done for me but I must. I promise to visit you soon." I started to leave but a breedrill stopped me. I turned around to see that the caterpie and weedle made me some new leaf clothes. I gladly took them and put them on. "Thank you everyone." I began tearing up.  
I said my final goodbyes and left. I went out into Viridian City and walked around for a while. I over heard someone say something about Pallet Town so I thought why not go there. So that's exactly what I did. I went south to Pallet Town where I wondering for a while. I went to the edge of town and saw a beautiful river. Even though I wanted to go in it so badly I saw that I could go out into the sea by accident to I stayed clear of that. I walked over to a tree to sit down, but I noticed someone following.  
He had deep-sea green eye and dark sandy brown hair. He looked about my age or older. I wondered why he was following me though. So I started running. I looked back to see him still following me. So I ran even faster until came to a large tree. I hid behind it and then started climbing it. I sat on a branch and looked down. He was gone! I wondered why. I But then I saw it was getting darker out and I knew I wouldn't be able to make it back to the forest in time before sundown though. So I decided to sleep in the tree. I didn't have anything to keep me from falling off so I tried the best I could to stay awake. Then I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a cracking sound. At first I thought it was nothing but then I heard the cracking sound again. I looked around to see if it was someone making those sounds underneath me but there was no one there from what I could see.  
I closed my eyes to calm down but then I heard something snap! I knew something was wrong because I started falling. I was trying to scream for help but no sound came out. Instead of trying to scream some more I shut my eyes tight and awaited impact.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Academy!

Chapter 3:

I was so afraid. Was I about to lose my life? All because of a stupid stunt. I continued waiting to feel a painful impact. But instead of feeling the hard earth beneath me I felt something else. I was afraid to open my eyes not knowing what I would see but I did. I looked carefully to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I wasn't mistaken it was the boy from before. His green eyes were staring at me with a concern look on his face. We stared at each other for a second. I wondered if I was in a dream for a second until he asked me a question.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Uh… yeah thanks for catching me. But can you please put me down now?"  
"Yeah sure." he placed me carefully on the ground, but when he did I realized I might have sprained or broken my ankle. I was trying to walk away but I couldn't. So that boy was again following me. He asked me if I needed help but I said no. He insisted on helping so he picked me up and started carrying me somewhere. I started pouting but he just gave a little chuckle.  
"Shhh. Just rest."  
"Nuuu!"  
"Fine stay awake."  
"I will!" So that is what I did. I stayed awake during the entire time. I looked up since that was the only thing I could do. I ended up staring at that boy the entire time. I thought he was really cute after a while. He looked down at me and smiled.  
"I didn't think you were actually going to stay awake."  
"Eh. Well I am." I told him. "Anyways what's your name?"  
"Green. Green Oak."  
It was a cute name. It sort of made me think of a tree though. I giggled at the thought of it.  
Finally he stopped walking and put me down. Finally I thought but just as soon as he put me down he picked me right back up again. He walked into a house. It was a normal size house. He brought me to a room and put me down on a bed. I wondered what room of the house I was in. I looked around. It was plain so I'm guessing a guest room maybe.  
"Welcome to the guest room in the Oak house." Green said. Then he started walking out but before he left he said, "Night get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He shut the room behind him and the hallway light went off.  
Yeah right, "see you in the morning" like I'm still going to be here by then. I tried to get up to leave but my ankle was killing me. I had to sit back down. I guess I'm actually stuck staying there. I didn't want to though. I wanted to be outside. But instead I just laid there. Soon I started to feel a bit tired to I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Academy!

Chapter 4:

I was having such a sweet dream. My eyes were shut tightly, but a ray of sunlight came through the window to my eyes. I opened my eyes slightly and saw it was morning already or so I thought. I sat up and looked at the time. It was almost noon. Wow I sleep long I thought. Then a knock came at the door.  
"Hello? Are you awake now?" a voice called. I responded with a small yes. Then came in a man. "Hello little one I'm Prof. Oak." he said to me. "Who are you?"  
"I-I'm Aqua." I said in response.  
"Well Aqua, it's great to meet you. I heard you sprained your ankle last night. Why don't we take a look at it later okay?"  
"Uh… sure I guess."  
Then Prof. Oak left the room and another person came in. It was a young woman. Very pretty too. "Hi I'm Daisy Oak. You're Aqua, right? Don't worry my grandfather told me."  
"Y-yes." She told me not to be nervous when with them. That soon it'll feel like I'm apart of the family. I wondered what she meant by that.  
"Why don't we go and get you some clothes okay? Later we can go out to the store." She smiled a sweet smile then left the room. Again another person entered. It was Green!  
"Hey Aqua. How's the ankle?" he asked me.  
"Okay I guess." I don't know why but I wasn't nervous when I was with him. I felt calm and I knew he understood me. I had this strange feeling inside of me though. I didn't know what it was. It wasn't love that's for sure! It was something else. Like I could trust him. Tell him anything and he would listen. Sort of like a big brother. We talked for a while just trying to get to know each other. Then my stomach growl. I was so hungry at that point.  
"Can we get something to eat?" I was laughing a bit when I said that.  
Green responded with a yes but told me I still shouldn't walk so I had to wait for him to come back with lunch. He came back with some soup. It was chicken noodle soup my favorite! He put the tray down on the other end of the bed so I picked up my bowl and started to eat it. Green ate his too. It was really good and filled me right up.  
"Hey what's today?" I asked him.  
"Let me check." He looks at the calendar then clock. "It's October 5th and it's 1 o'clock just about why?"  
"Because I was just wondering."  
"You didn't know what time or day it was. Do you even know what year it is?"  
"Sorry no I don't. I don't even know my age or birth date. I'm probably lucky to even remember my name." I looked down for a while a bit depressed.  
Green came closer to me. "It's alright." He rubbed my back. "Well then you already know the time, day, and month. So the year is 2008."  
"Oh thank you for telling me that."  
He looked up at the time. "Well I have to go. My grandpa will be in here soon to check up on your leg." With that he left the room.  
It turned quiet quickly. I looked outside the window but couldn't see much. All I knew was that it was a beautiful fall day. I'm sure the weather outside is prefect. After a while of waiting I grew bored and laid back down. Staring up at the plain ceiling is boring! Luckily a knock came from the door and Prof. Oak came in. Thank Arceus I was getting bored and tired.  
Prof. Oak pulled up a chair and sat down at the end of the bed. He told me to sit up and he looked at my ankle. First he lifted the ankle and tired to move it. It hurt so much! I started screaming a little. He stopped and continued examining it. It took while but he finally told me that I sprained my ankle. Thank Arceus it's not broken. If it was I would have been scared! I didn't want to have a broken ankle.  
"You're going to have to wear a brace and walk on crutches for a while."  
"Do you know how long?" I asked.  
"About a month or so."  
I guess that was fine. There was nothing I had planned to do anyway. Come to think of it. I would've just been in the forest trying to help all the Pokemon and trying not to make my ankle worse. I would've kept walking on it and then it would have broken soon after.  
"You're going to have to stay here. Is that alright?"  
"I guess that will be fine. It's not really like I had anything to do anyway."  
I really did want to get up though, but Prof. Oak wouldn't let me. He told me I'd have to use crutches, ask Green, him, Green's dad, or Daisy to help me, or use a wheelchair. I didn't want to use the wheelchair so I told him I'll use crutches and just ask them for help if needed at any given moment. He shook his head and left the room. Then came back with the crutched for me to use. Next Daisy came back in. I guess it was time to go shopping or something. Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Academy!

Chapter 5:

I have never been shopping before so I guess this will be interesting. But first she gave me some of her old clothes when she was my age. They kind of fix me. They were a bit big for me though. Then again Daisy did tell me that my size for my age was abnormally small due to living in the forest for so long. Oh well I should have guessed I wouldn't be able to fix into her old clothes anyway.  
"Aqua let's go." she called in a sweet voice.  
"O-okay I'm coming." I replied. I didn't bother putting on the shoes and just tried to use the crutches best I could to walk to the front door. I failed the first few times but I got the hang of it soon.  
We walked to the nearest clothing store and she showed me to the area of clothes for my age. We looked through the clothes and I saw a few nice things I wanted. She told me to first try to find a size that might fit me then get a size smaller and bigger than that just incase. So after a while of picking out clothes she told me to get a changing room and try the clothes on.  
I walked over to one of the rooms Daisy pointed out for me. I locked the door behind me and started trying on clothes. In the end I ended up being a size 6 for my age. I still pondered about my age though. After I came out of the changing room we went over to the cashier to buy the clothes.  
They were the following: two pairs of dark blue jeans, two pairs of shorts, a pair of shoes, sandals, sneakers, and flip flops, two tank tops, one jacket, three different types of shirts, and three dresses for special occasions.  
After going to the clothing store Daisy brought me to a normal store. There I picked out a diary, a few pencils, pens, markers, etc. And also a sketch pad.  
We came home later on in the afternoon and I went back to my room. I looked through the items we bought and started to draw in my sketch pad. I fell asleep in the middle of my first sketch when someone came into my room. They picked up the sketch pad put it on a table in my room and pulled the covers over me.  
Later I was awaken to eat dinner which was brought to my room. I ate is peacefully and then went back to my drawing. I finally finished my first drawing I hated it. I wanted to throw it away but I just couldn't. Something was preventing me from doing so. I just didn't know what. Instead of continuing to draw I just stared at the first picture for a while. Wondering why I drew it. Something compelled me to. Was it that I wanted to forget about it through art? Or was it that it represents a feeling of anger? All I knew was that I drew the Mask of Ice mask.  
I put down my sketch pad and closed it so I wouldn't have to see that horrid mask anymore. I closed my eyes just to forget everything that happened today.  
**THE NEXT MORNING**  
The first rays of daylight crept into my room. Then soon enough my face which woke me from my slumber. "Ugh!" I grunted. I didn't expect morning to come so soon, but it also delighted me because I was having a horrible nightmare. The Mask of Ice were after me. They came back but why? Ugh! This dream is so annoying!  
Two knocks came at the door. "Hello can I come in?"  
"Uh… y-yeah sure."  
Green came in with a tray. On the tray was two bowls of cereal, a bagel, and some bacon. "Here we go."  
I looked at the tray for a moment. I wasn't that hungry but I acted like I was even though I only ate some of the bagel. "I'm full." I told him. But he looked at me in disbelief.  
"But you barely ate anything." he said with his eyes bugged out. "Is there anything wrong?"  
"No… nothing is wrong. I'm just not that hungry is all. Don't worry about it." I guess barely eating anything makes my appetite very slim. "Could you please leave." I asked as I looked down.  
"Uh… Yeah sure." he replied and then left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon Academy!

Chapter 6:

I walked slowly and carefully over to where I laid the new clothes. I looked at them and choose and outfit. Then I got dressed. After I got dressed I decided to go outside and take a little stroll around Pallet Town, but Green stopped me.  
"And where are you going?"  
"Uh… Out for a walk?"  
"Oh no you're not. Not in your condition."  
"Yes I am. Come on please! You can come too. Unless you don't trust me. I'll be fine. I promise." I begging and pleading him until he gave in. and it worked! He let me go on my own to walk around Pallet. The only thing was that I was given a curfew. 5 o'clock he told me or else I wouldn't be allowed to go out anymore.  
I left the house and looked up at the sky. It was about 1 o'clock. That gives me four hours. So I walked over to the park and sat down on a bench. I just wanted to relax and reconnect with nature. It gives me a calming feeling that being around humans just don't give me.  
"YEAH LET'S GO POLI!" I heard someone scream.  
I turned around and saw a Pokemon battle in the distance. There was a young boy he seemed about my age battling. I was watching the battle interested in how Pokemon battles worked. But I saw that the boy's Pokemon fainted in the end. I was compelled to walk over and help that Pokemon so I did.  
I kneeled own next to boy and smiled at him. "Uh… Is your poliwag okay?" I asked him.  
"No it fainted." he replied.  
"Well do you need any help?" I asked willingly.  
"Y-yeah sure."  
I picked up the hurt poliwag and held it for a moment. I wasn't sure how my powers really worked but I remembered what to do in order to heal a Pokemon. All I knew really was that I could heal Pokemon and connect with them and there feelings.  
When I finished the boy asked how I could heal Pokemon. I told him that I didn't know. I just knew I could. So he offered a tour around Pallet Town for his gratitude. I accepted it and we began the tour.  
**3 HOURS LATER**  
"And finally over here is where Prof. Oak's Lab is. I personally think he's just a crazy old man." he explained.  
I giggled at his comment. After a while he asked me why I was walking with crutches so I explained that I sprained my ankle and have to stay off it for a while. He was shocked that I could break my ankle so easily, but I never told him that I was in the Viridian Forest for about three years. So I never got any help or noticed I broke or sprained anything.  
We continued walking for awhile until I looked up at the sky. Oh no! I must have been at least 5:30 P.M. by now. I was going to be in so much trouble. I told the boy I was with I had to go and tried to go as fast as I could to get home.  
"WAIT! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! MINES RED!" I heard the boy yell as if he was trying to caught up to me.  
I turned my head and shouted back, "AQUA!" Then turned back and kept going.  
I got to the house around 5:40 ish but I knew I was in trouble. I walked in and feared the worse. I looked up to see Green's eyes fill of concern for me. He walked over and embraced me. I flinched for a second remembering all those empty days in the Mask of Ice. Were old memories coming back to haunt me? No! It can't be!  
"Where were you? I was beginning to worry! Don't ever make my worry again you hear?" he began tearing up and I heard his voice crack.  
I also began tearing up. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know what time it was!" My tears began clouding my vision.  
"Don't cry now. It'll be alright I'm not mad." Green began wiping my tears away and I tired to crack a smile to show him I'll be alright but instead I buried my face in his shirt.  
Soon enough Green had to carry me to my room where I woke the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon Academy!

Chapter 7:

**ONE MONTH LATER**  
Finally I could walk again! I was so happy I started running almost around the house. The day proceed as normal it was pretty boring but always exciting in a way. Green left me alone more and trusted me to stay out later. He also had to focus more on his studying if he wanted to become a great Pokemon trainer in the near future. So I spent most of the days with Red hanging out in the park.  
Today we were going to take a walk to a secret lake somewhere around Pallet Town no one knew of. It was going to be exciting.  
After breakfast I quickly got dressed and raced out the door. I met up with Red in the park and we started walking.  
"Hey Red know anything different about me?"  
"Like?"  
I started hinting towards my foot but he didn't get the clue. "I don't need crutches anymore." I said with a big smile on my face.  
"Wow! That's great!"  
"I know! I finally can run again." I started laughing a bit.  
Once we got to the lake we sat by it and started talking about life. We were catching up and were telling tales of the past. I was careful of what I said and tried not to speak of my past as much as I could.  
"So what is your family like?" I asked him.  
"Oh there okay. Well I mean they are pretty good parents. What about you?"  
When he asked that question suddenly what my heart ached for but forgotten came back. I looked at him with a blank stare for a second then answered the question. "Oh well you know. The typical family." I was lying and wasn't good at hiding that.  
Red stared at me in disbelief. "Come on Aqua I can tell your lying."  
I gave off a sigh and told the truth. "Well the truth is I don't know my family. I live with the Oak right now but I'm going to find my truth parents some day." I told him.  
Just then we heard a loud booming sound and looked up at the sky. It was turning gray and we knew that rain we soon to follow. We stood up and started walking back to Pallet Town but the rain caught us. It was pouring caterpies and weedles on us so we started running. Lightening struck and we were running faster. We got to Pallet Town when a cold wind came in. As if the day couldn't get worse. We stood under a tree trying to get away from the rain but the real problem was the way we were dressed. We were ready for summer not rain. When we thought the rain let up we rain as far as we could until the rain came down even harder this time. I saw my house ahead but Red's house was not for another two blocks. I couldn't leave him.  
"Hey Red. I see my house up ahead want to come in for awhile?" I suggested.  
"Yeah. Sure. I'd like that." he replied.  
So we ran onto the porch and I knocked on the door. Green opened the door and saw I was soaking wet. I explained to him the situation so he would let Red in too. He did and we dried off. Green told me to go to my room and change my clothes before I caught a cold. Then he told Red to warm up in front of the fire. Once I got back to the living room I sat down next to Red in front of the fire. Daisy come and offered us something to drink but we were fine.  
After the storm pasted Red went home and I was talking with Onii-sama like normal. Overall it was a pretty interesting day.  
**THREE YEARS LATER**  
I was stuck at home while Green and Red were out on their journey. I guess I should be happy for them but I felt pretty lonely. That's when I started singing. I knew we had an old guitar and piano in the house so I asked Mr. and Mrs. Oak if I could use it. They agreed and I asked if I could put them in my room. So we got some machamps and machokes to come and move the piano. I went out to the store with Daisy and got a microphone and a laptop to start recording songs and just to keep my busy.  
I spent a lot of time in my room working. I didn't even wander about the world around me until I heard some talking outside my door.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Well figure something out. Don't worry too much about it." Mr. Oak assured his wife. "I know!" he exclaimed. Then he whispered something in Mrs. Oak's ear.  
I didn't really know what they were talking about and didn't care much for it either. I just kept working on my songs until they came out right and prefect. I dreamed of becoming a famous singer and after I heard my recordings I knew it might come true. If only there were singing competitions that I could enter or something!

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up to a quiet house. Something wasn't right here. I went downstairs to the kitchen and only saw Daisy there with a certain look in her eyes. I could instantly tell the news wasn't good. Then Prof. Oak walked into the room. What was going on here!

"What's wrong?! Tell me!" I demanded.

Daisy looked at Prof. Oak. He nodded and she began explaining.

It turns out Mr. and Mrs. Oak ran out on us. They couldn't handle it anymore so they left. I guess that's what they were talking about last night.

"Did anyone tell Green yet?"

"No, and we don't plan to anytime soon. It's best if he doesn't know." Daisy told me.

"But why?!"

"Because he doesn't have to best relationship with them. And telling him that they ran out on him would just make him furious. He always was so skeptical of them. Once he knows they left he'll know his thinking of them was right. So it's better we don't say anything about it. Understood."

"Yes Prof. but what is going to happen now?"

"You and Green will be placed under the care of Daisy and me."

"Okay but what about-"

"Oh not another question." Prof. Oak interrupts me.

"All I was going to say is breakfast. I'm starving."

"Oh um... Daisy?"

"I'm on it."

Daisy started cooking breakfast and it was good! But then I went back to my room.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

I woke up to a surprise. I saw my best friend there standing in my room. I also saw the Prof., Daisy, and my brother.(not genetically of course) I got up and hugged Green.

"Hey I don't get a hug?"

I gave a small giggles and hugged Red too. It's been a long time since I've seen everyone. It was a nice surprise.

"Happy Birthday Aqua." Daisy said.

"Wha?" I was so confused so she started to explain it to me.

Green then asked about his parents. So I pushes everyone out of the room and made them talking in the hallway. I got dressed and then opened up my door again. Green face was red as he stomped out of the house. I stood there dumbfounded. What just happened? Then I remembered what Prof. Oak told me. I was torn between staying there and talking with Red or going after Green. I looked up at Daisy too see if she would give me some guidance. She just shook her head. I think I knew what that meant so I went after Green.

He was sitting on a bench so I walked over to him.

"Hey Onii-sama. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't okay nee-chan." He got up and walked back to the house.

((I have a question for all my readers. There will be shippings in this some official and some not. Here are the ones I would like you to vote on in the comments.  
Aqua's:  
ChildHoodShipping- RedxAqua  
DreamShipping- GoldxAqua  
Now if you choose ChildHood here's the shippings that would happen:  
Oldrival, MangaQuest, Viridian, Frantic, Commoner, Chess, MeixHyuu  
If you choose Dream here's the shippings:  
Special, Oldrival, SpecialJewel, Frantic, Commoner, Chess, MeixHyuu  
Your choice on the shippings you want to see K? or here's the third option I'm putting in. Love Triangle. K? bye.))


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon Academy!

Chapter 8:  
***MUST READ WARNING: If you have not read the manga I will spoil it in the next few chapters. Some parts are fanfic and some aren't so if you haven't read the manga I suggest you at least read Red/Green/Blue, Yellow's chapters, and Johto's chapters. The other regions will all be fanfic. If I happen to mention something from the manga sorry but I barely know anything about Sinnoh, and Unova's chapters. Manga reader wouldn't let me read Unova's chapters and I skipped Sinnoh's.***

I decided to take a walk for awhile to clear my head. So I went to the Hidden Lake. It was so peaceful there.  
"Hey. I thought you'd be here."  
I turned around frighten to see Red. "R-Red! Why did you have to sneak up on me like that?!" I was blushing a bit.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay. So why are you here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"Well I needed to clear my mind. Sometimes I like to come here and relax too. You?"  
"Those same reasons."  
We started talking for a while until it started getting dark. He walked me back home then he left to continue his journey.  
I got back home and saw Green waiting on the porch. I wondered why he was still out here. Though he could ask me the same thing.  
"Hey Green why are you still out here?"  
He looked up at me surprised. "Don't come out of no where no me like that."  
"Huh? I thought you knew I was still out. I didn't come home till now."  
"Vee! Eevee!" I heard a voice. Hm… I looked around but didn't see anyone or anything. "Eve. Eevee!" I heard it again.  
"Happy Birthday Aqua." He held up an Eevee and get it too me. Then he placed it back on the ground.  
I looked up at Green and he smiled back down at me. "Thank you. I love it!" I hugged him for a while. I let go and turned my attention back to the Eevee staring up at me. I picked it up and saw it had a beautiful red bow that was shining in the moon's light. It was tied on its right ear but not to tightly.  
"Here." He handed me a luxury ball. I knew exactly what type of pokeball it was and exactly what it did to Pokemon. I guess I studied it a bit too much.  
I smiled all night long but then I heard ten chimes and knew I had to go to sleep. I frowned at the thought then sighed. I guess I couldn't do anything to stop it but still I wish I didn't have to go to sleep yet. As I got to the door of my room I turned and asked Green, "Are you going to stay the night here?"  
"No… I'm sorry I have to get back to my journey." He left after that.  
I understood what he meant by that. He has to continue to get stronger and grow close with his Pokemon. So I walked into my room and stayed up half the night thinking. I wanted to go on a Pokemon journey like Green and Red! It was decided for me! I have to go! And nothing is going to stop me. The only problem is Mr. and Mrs. Oak. Hmm how to get pasted them… I thought it over in my head many times and finally found a solution but by then it was morning. I ended up sleeping for a long time. By the time I woke up it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Ugh! That was a long night.  
**ONE WEEK LATER AT 8 O'CLOCK AT NIGHT**  
I was packed and ready to go! I put a few items in a small bag I'm going to use. "Eevee let's go." I gave a small whisper to the small furry Pokemon on my bed. I opened the window in my room and snuck out. It was a dark night perfect for sneaking around without getting caught. I went over to Prof. Oak's lab to see if I could use anything in there. I looked through the window there and saw nothing. But as I turned to start walking to Viridian City something caught me eye. It was a Pokedex, two actually. But something was preventing me from going in and taking it. I knew it was wrong to steal or break in so I just left. I headed over to the Viridian City Pokemon Center and that was the beginning of my adventure.  
**THE NEXT MORNING**  
I woke up outside the center with only my Eevee. "Come on out Eevee!" I called as I let her out. Eevee went onto my shoulder and we headed over to the Viridian Forest. I always loved that place. I went inside and all the forest Pokemon came out. I looked at them and smiled. Luckily they recognized me. A few come running over and I hugged them. I told them of my journey and only a Pikachu wanted to come with. I took out a pokeball and let it go in. Well now I have a second Pokemon on my team. I brought it out and the three of us walked through the rest of the forest. We got to Pewter City by noon and I decided to challenge the gym. It was easy! I wonder why everyone said it wasn't. Before I left the gym I heard someone say it was like when those two boys challenged the gym. One hit K.O.s over again. Hmm I wonder who they were talking about oh well no time to stay and think I have to keep moving.  
The next city I got to was Cerulean City. I met a bulbasaur. It could barely move from what I could see. So I ran over to it and tried to heal it. I touched it and closed my eyes. I concentrated and it worked! I saved the bulbasaur.  
"There you go little buddy. Bye now." I started to walk away but the bulbasaur started to follow me. I stopped and turned around. "huh? Why are you following me? D-Do you want to come with me? Is that it?" Bulbasaur nodded. Wow! This is incredible! I held out a pokeball and Bulbasaur got in it. With three shakes and a click bulbasaur was caught.  
**THREE MONTHS LATER**  
I went through each gym and defeated them. It was tough but with all my Pokemon we did our best! I went to the Pokemon League and registered to participate. Went I got there I saw Red, Green, and Blue. Luckily they didn't notice me from the time I helped out in defeating team rocket. Too bad they had to escape though! Whoops I spoke too soon.  
"Hey! Thanks lot for your help back in Saffron City."  
"Huh?" I turned around and saw Red standing behind me. "Oh yeah sure. No problem."  
"What's your name?"  
Crap! He want's to know my name! This is bad! I can't let him found out who I am! Not yet at least! "Oh it's-"  
"Everyone please take your places the Block matches are about to start soon." I gave out a sigh of relief knowing that I am in a different block from Red.  
Block C was a tough match. Everyone opponent I faced got tougher, but I was able to work through it. I beat everyone opponent that stood in my path. Now only two more opponents and I'd be champion of the Kanto league. This doesn't seem to hard but the only problem is I'd have to go up against Red, Green, or Blue.  
***If you read the manga you might have noticed I took Oak's place in the league but I'll still add the part where he confronts Blue in a different way***  
This is going to be tough. "Winners of the C and D Block please take your places on the field. Your match it about to start"  
**AN HOUR LATER**  
Damn this girl won't give up! "Huff… huff…" I'm exhausted. I-I don't think I can go on much longer. "C-Come Vee! Shadow Ball! Use Iron tail to hit it at high speed!"  
"Blasty Hydro Pump!" Blue seemed to be in good shape. But I can tell she can't last any long either.  
Vee get's slammed against the wall. "Vee! Ugh… I'm down to my last Pokemon Ivysaur I'm counting on you." I brought out Ivysaur and we got ready. I hope he can last. Last time I brought him out he got badly damaged. "Come on please pull through for me. I need to you win this battle. Give it everything you got! Ivysaur Leaf Storm!"  
"Blasty Skull Bash!"  
"Both Blasty and Ivysaur took a critical hit from that attack. This doesn't look good. Both trainers are giving it their all! Let's see how this'll turn out."  
Damn why does that announcer have to be here. -.- I can't focus on him I gotta stay on this battle.  
Ivysaur flies by me and hits the wall. "Ivysaur!" I begin to feel faint. Everything becomes a blur to me. I woke up still in the Pokemon League but I don't recognize this area. I still up and see a familiar face in front of me.  
"Hey Aqua. You and Blue had quite the battle. Too bad it was a draw I would have loved to battle either one of you."  
I rub my eyes to get a better view of the boy in front of me. "R-Red?"  
"Haha. Yeah it's me. I almost didn't know it was you until you fainted. I had to take a good hard look at your face to realize it."  
"Does Green know I'm here? Does he know I'm under the -"  
"Shh… There are cameras in here. Also he doesn't know yet no one except me because I'm the one who volunteered to."  
"Oh…"


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon Academy!  
*Sorry if I keep switching from present to past idk why I'm doing that so just don't question it XD*  
Chapter 9:  
"Oh…" I was glad but also kind of nervous. Something just felt so wrong. Was it lying about my age to participate? Or was it because I ran away from home and now everyone is here watching the battles? Either way I felt sick. Sick at heart. That kind of feeling will never be forgotten.  
"Hey are yo-"  
I looked up and saw Green in the room now. This can't be good especially because he stopped right in the middle of his sentence. But strange enough I didn't hear him come into the room. I usually do…what was going on?  
"This can't be happening!" He has this shocked expression on his face. "Aqua! Why are you here?! Why are you a participant?"  
"…" There was a moment of silence before Red broke it.  
"Just calm down Green… At least you know she's safe. Just calm down and let her wake up!"  
What? Wake up? But I am awake, at least I thought I was.  
"No, Red! You don't know how it feels to be wondering about someone you care about constantly! Hoping she's safe somewhere!"  
"Green! Just shut up! You know she's safe! That's all that matter's now! Just give her time she just went through and exhausting battle with me! I passed out too but I'm fine so just stop going crazy!"  
What? Blue? What's going on! I am awake! Aren't I? "I'm awake! I'm fine! Onii-sama!" Wha?! They can't hear me?! That's impossible! I'm awake and fine!  
I don't know what's going on! Someone help me! I shut my eyes and then reopened them. This time I was still on the battle field with everyone crowded around me. And I mean everyone. Daisy, Prof. Oak, Green, Red, Blue, the announcers, etc.  
"Everyone calm down she's awake! There's no need to worry okay? The next battle will proceed soon enough. We just need to organize everything. In the mean time please enjoy yourself and get something to eat." The first announcer said in the microphone.  
I sat up and looked around for a second. Green took no time and engulfed me in a hug. My back started to feel wet. "Onii-sama! Please stop your embarrassing me!"  
He pulled himself to together and put on a smile. "Sure thing nee-chan."  
I started talking with everyone and we were having a great time. We finally got off the battle field luckily. Prof. Oak brought Blue to the side and started talking to her. He seemed furious with her. But I can't imagine why so I listened in for a while. It turns out that Blue stole the missing squirtle from Oak's lab. I didn't think she would do that kind of thing but then again I barely know her. I saw Prof. Oak hand her something and she smiled. I studied the object carefully. It was a PokeDex! Wow! I can't believe she got one! That's amazing!  
Prof. Oak caught me watching and laughed a bit. He cracked a smile and walked over to me. "I see you saw what I gave Blue. So I also have a present for you." He handed me another PokeDex he had. So that made four Dexs given out to the four Kanto Dex Holders. I wonder will there be another given out in the future?  
"OKAY AFTER THAT EXCITING AND NEVERACKING BATTLE TIME FOR THE NEXT ONE THAT WILL DECIDE THE CHAMPION OF THE 9TH POKEMON LEAGUE. BATTLERS TAKE YOUR PLACES!"  
Red and Green stood at opposite ends of the field and we all waited for them to start.  
**AN HOUR LATER**  
The battle just kept going! It doesn't seem like there is going to be an end. Hearing what they are saying it seems like they learned a few things from each other too. Red's Saur seems like it's almost finished but Green's Charizard is pretty tired too. They both only have their starters left to it's up to fate.  
**A 5MINUTES LATER**  
Red delivers the final blow and it's all over. Red won the 9th POKEMON LEAGUE. I ran over and gave him a hug to congratulate him. He smiled at me and hugged back.  
Next year I'll definitely win! You can count on it! But after I visit the other regions. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon Academy!

Chapter 10:  
**TWO YEARS LATER**  
A lot of thins happened. Red was kid napped and we had to rescue him. At least he's safe now.  
"Chu!"  
"Huh? Chu? What is it girl?" I guess Chu noticed the bag on my bed. I touched Chu's forehead and started reading her thoughts. I was right Chu was concerned about my bag. She wants to know where I'm going. Well I'm going to Johto now. Kanto's neighboring region.  
"Sorry Chu you can't come with me this time. You'll have to stay home. But don't worry I'll be back in no time just stay with Prof. Oak in the mean time." Chu nodded and I started to head toward the door.  
"Where are you going?" Green blocked the door just as I was about to reach it.  
"Johto remember? Prof. Oak is letting me go." I smiled sweetly at him. "Please move."  
"Nope not yet your forgetting something."  
"Which is?"  
"Vee! Remember you said you where bring her with out throughout all regions you travel to. She's your partner. Don't forget that."  
*FacePlam* "I forgot sorry. Vee! Let's go we gotta get to the port and soon!"  
Green smiles and moves out of the away. I began to run until I bump into my old friend.  
"Hey where are you going in such a hurry?"  
"Red! I'm going to Johto. But I have to hurry the boat will be leaving soon. Good Luck on your examine to become a gym leader!" I ran as fast as I could to the docks. Ugh! Why do they have to be so far! My feet are killing me!  
I climbed aboard the S.S. Anne just in time before it left. Phew! The cabin mate showed me my living quarter for the rest of the day. I fell asleep as soon as I got to my room.  
**THE NEXT DAY**  
The boat caption made an announcement on the speaker and woke me up. I literally almost fell off my bed.  
"Vee! Eevee!" I guess I startled Vee a bit.  
"I'm sorry Vee. I didn't mean to startle you."  
I got up and realized I was still in yesterday's clothes. I quickly changed into some new clothes I packed.  
"We will be arriving in Johto shortly." I heard the caption call over the intercom.  
I remembered what Prof. Oak told me to do. He said to look for Prof. Elm who would take me to New Bark Town. His lab was in there and once there he will upgrade my Dex to hold Johto's info. I couldn't wait. I grabbed my bag and with Vee on my shoulder we patiently awaited for the boat to pull into port.  
The boat did and I was the first off. I looked among the crowd to find Prof. Elm but couldn't. I wondered pretty aimlessly like an idiot. I heard some kids whispering behind me. Then one of them came up to me and challenged me to a battle. If I won they would give me a map of Johto. If he won then I'd have to go on a date with him. It was a one on one battle and I won it. They were surprised a girl like me could battle. But then again they don't know I tied for second place in the Pokemon league and I am a Dex Holder.  
They gave me the map and showed me what town we were in. I started heading east to New Bark town when…  
"Aqua! Aqua! Is that you dear?!"  
I turned to look behind me and saw a man with a lab coat running towards me. "Yeah I'm Aqua who wants to know?"  
"Please excuse me I'm Prof. Elm. I assume Prof. Oak told you who I was."  
"Yes of course."  
"I also understand that you tied for second place in the Pokemon league. Also that you were under the age limit to even be out on a journey but now you are of age. That is pretty impressive. An eight year old out on a Pokemon journey and being able to beat the gyms with only one try."  
"Uh… okay? I mean I guess that's impressive for you but I studied some of Green's Pokemon books when he left for his journey."  
"Okay shall we get a move on New Bark Town?"  
"Yes please."  
He showed me to a car where I took the passenger seat. It took awhile but we made it to New Bark Town. We walked into his lab where he upgraded my Pokedex. He also showed me the Johto starter Pokemon. There was Chikorita, Totidile, and Cyndaquil. He was able to give me the extra Cyndaquil he bred by accident. I took it with a smile.  
I was fond of all types of Pokemon so receiving a Cyndaquil was a great honor. I nicked named him Flames.  
"You must be tired now. It was a long drive. I'll show you where you can stay for the night."  
"Thank you."  
He showed me to a room on the second floor. I went outside and looked at New Bark Town. It is a beautiful town. I walked around and sat by the water there. I stared up at the sky and hoped the best for Green, Red, and Blue.  
"Hey there pretty thing. What's a babe like you doing out here all alone?"  
Ugh! Comments like those always annoy me so much! I turned my head and stared at the boy that said that. "What do you want?! Can't you see I'm relaxing!"  
"Damn I didn't mean to offend you! Geez calm down serious girl."  
"What did you call me?"  
"Serious girl!"  
"Dare say that again?"  
"Serious girl!"  
I couldn't take it! It was my first day in Johto and two boys already tried to hit on me! "That's it! What is with you boys! Always hitting on the first girl you see!" I stood up and turned around to face the boy. "You want a fight then let's have a Pokemon battle!"  
"Deal my Aipo will beat you any way!"  
"Whatever! Flames let's go!" I brought out Flames hoping he can pull through for me. I knew I was taking a huge risk!  
**5 MINUTES LATER**  
"I'm sorry Flames I knew you weren't strong enough but I still put you in battle. Return." I returned Flames to his pokeball just sat there staring at it. Vee came up next to me and sat in my lap.  
"Hey you did a pretty good job you know."  
I looked up and saw the boy still there. "Yeah thanks you too." I managed to crack a smile at him.  
"Look I'm sorry for earlier. My name's Gold. I live here in New Bark Town and I'm 11 years old."  
"It's okay. I'm Aqua I'm from Kanto and I'm 10 years old."  
"Cool do you want me to show you around Johto sometime."  
"I would like that, but I can't I'm here on a journey…sorry…" I got up and went back to Elm's place. Vee trailed behind me, but slowly. "Come on Vee!" I called behind me and Vee climbed onto my shoulder.  
**THE NEXT DAY**  
I woke up too see Vee's butt in my face. "Ack! Vee!" Vee jumped and fell onto the floor. "Oh my Arceus! Eevee! I'm soooo sorry!" I got up and hugged Vee. I went down stairs and saw breakfast was ready. "Thank you Elm. I really appreciate it." I ate up then went back to the guest room and packed my bag.  
"Bye! I'll be going now." I left Elm's lab and head toward the next town. Unfortunately there wasn't a gym there so I continued until I came upon a gym.  
**THREE MONTHS LATER**  
Phew that was exhausting. Three months of battle. Each opponent stronger then the last. But with Flames, Vee, Suicune, Houndoon, Togekiss, and Kami by my side we did an amazing job winning. Just one last gym left!  
I walked to Blacktorn City and battle the gym leader there.  
**AN HOUR LATER**  
That was one tough battle but I was able to beat the gym leader Clara. I made my way back to Goldenrod and saw a humorous picture of a big. I didn't think that it was real.  
"Get out the way!"  
"Huh?" I turned toward the sound. Then I landed on the ground. "What the heck! Watch where you're going!"  
"Me? You're the one that got in my way! Wait! Aqua?!"  
"Yeah I'm Aqua wh-" I stared at the boy who ran me over and took a good look at his face. "G-Gold?!" I didn't know he was in Goldenrod.  
"S-sorry for that. I thought you were someone else."  
"Oh… it's alright."  
He helped me up and we started walking together. He told me that he was able to get a PokeDex from Prof. Oak and a Pokemon from Elm. I wondered what happened to the other Pokemon but on well I guess they are fine.  
"Hey did you hear about the other Dex Holders for Johto?"  
"Others?"  
"Yeah I met them there names are Crystal and Silver. They're alright."  
"Oh I see… Well I better get going soon."  
I felt Gold a little while later and headed to the Pokemon League. I entered and won. I had some exciting battles. They were a ton of fun. I'm going to be heading to Hoenn next!


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemon Academy!  
Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova is going to be cut short especially cause Unova has two parts.

Chapter 11:  
**TWO MONTHS LATER**  
Ugh! Johto was so exhausting. That Masked Man really turned out to be one of Johto's gym leaders, Pryce! He is crazy! At least everyone is okay. I'm off to Hoenn soon then Sinnoh and Unova.  
**A WEEK LATER**  
I just arrived in Hoenn. This is going to be a fun journey. I heard they actually have contests in this region! I want to participate!  
So I went to Prof. Birch's Lab and received a Pokemon.  
**TWO MONTHS LATER**  
I finished competing and winning all the contests here. And I just have 2 gym badges left to win. This is going to be easy. I hope XD.  
**A WEEK LATER**  
I just beat the Hoenn league. Haha that was easy! I don't know what everyone is saying. That wasn't hard at all. Well time to go home back to Kanto. Prof. Oak said he wanted something from me.  
**THE NEXT DAY**  
So I just got back to Kanto and I was walking over to Prof. Oak's lab. When I got there he wanted my PokeDex. He explained to me that he wants to upgrade them officially to a national dex. He also gave me a fame checker and a letter. I left the lab and even back home for a while and opened the letter. It had two passes in it. The rainbow pass and another one that allows me to travel to the Sevii Islands. I wonder why he gave them to me. Oh well. So I went to the port and got on the boat to the Sevii Island it was strange. Blue gets hurt and team rocket is after us. Why can't they leave us alone?  
But the worse part is that Sird petrifies us along with Silver and Yellow.  
**A MONTH LATER**  
Gold, Crystal, Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby rescue us. I thank them and hug Gold. But my arms hurt! I needed to stretch!  
We had to beat some legendary monster thing and it was just all to much! I needed to rest after that! But then I had to go to Sinnoh.


	12. Chapter 12

Pokemon Academy!  
In Sinnoh, Pokemon Academy, and Unova I'm adding new characters and anime ones.

Chapter 12:  
So I'm in Sinnoh and everything is so amazing here. New Pokemon in Hoenn and Sinnoh. I couldn't wait to start my journey and they have contests here to so this should be a lot of fun.  
After I went to Prof. Rowan's lab I received a piplup. It's so cute! I headed to the first gym and met a boy. He was a pretty good trainer but not that good. He was struggling to beat Roark. I was up next and I only used Vee.  
"You ready for this Vee?"  
"Vee! Eevee!" I can tell Vee is determined to win this battle. But it should be easy since Vee is high leveled. But then again I could use Piplup. Nah Piplup needs to train more before she battles.  
"Are you ready?" Roark called from the other end of the gym. He already had his first Pokemon out.  
"Yeah of course. Please I insist you make the first move."  
"What is she doing?!" I looked over and saw the boy with his friends still here. I guess he wanted to se the battle. Oh well I won't make a comment I just need to focus.  
"Cranidos zen headbutt!" Cranidos came running at Vee at full speed.  
"Vee wait for it! Wait for it!"  
"What are you doing?! Dodge it already!" I ignored his comment.  
As soon as I saw that cranidos was close enough and wouldn't be able to make any turns I knew it was my chance. "Now! Vee dodge it!" Vee moved at a nice speed. She dodged at perfect timing! Cranidos couldn't stop and smashed it's head into a rock.  
"Now Vee Iron Tail it!" Vee hit cranidos on it's head and that inflicted some major damage. "Good one more time Vee!" Did hit is one last time and Cranidos was down for the count.  
I didn't even need to pull out my Pokedex for this battle what a shame. But I can expect anything less from the first gym after all.  
"Nice battle here's the Rock Badge." I gladly accepted it an started to leave the gym.  
"Hey wait! That was an amazing battle there! I've never seen a two hit K.O. before!" I turned around and saw the boy and his friends running towards me. "What's your name? I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."  
"Aqua."  
"I'm Dawn and this is Piplup."  
"And I'm Brock. Nice to meet you."  
"Like wise but I must get going." I have no time for small take I needed to hurry. I was told to meet the Sinnoh Dex Holders in Jubilife City.  
"Wait before you go will we see you again? And maybe can we have a battle."  
"I suppose." With that I quickly left the gym. So many people in this world and so little time I seem to have. I ran to Jubilife and made it to the hotel in time.  
But when I got there a ton of bidoof had colonized there. I wonder why. "Vee Iron Tail them." Vee iron tailed the bidoof for a while but they kept coming back. "Okay Piplup use tackle!"  
It was a while before the bidoof finally left. Good thing too! I met the Dex Holders and they were very enjoy able to be with.  
**FOUR MONTHS LATER**  
Why did Sinnoh take so long?! Oh well I have to finish soon! I had promised Green I'd be home for my Birthday and it was soon.  
**A WEEK LATER**  
Phew I just beat the Sinnoh league and now I have to go home.  
**A DAY LATER**  
I just got home and now I have to head over to Pallet Town.  
When I got there nothing seemed to have changed so I walked to my house and went up to my room. I got to record a few new songs I came up with. Green came home late and I got to talk to him only for a little bit. He was talking me about the gym and how he had this special area made incase he ever spent the night. It had a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and whatever else you needed to live there. Sometimes he actually spend the night there. I can understand that. Everyday having a new challenger sometimes beating you but you beating them in the battles. It must be exhausting.


	13. Chapter 13

Pokemon Academy!  
Okay I'm doing some changes sorry to say. First it'll be EmeraldxYellow for the shippings and second. After my last chapter of the season which is chapter 14 I'm starting a new series. I'm working on a few series at a time so it may be awhile before I post more of Pokemon Academy. And my last change is-  
Blue: HEY!  
Coco: _ Blue!  
Gold: Sup?  
Coco: Gold! Arg! Why'd I invite you all here . I'm just glad only two can host per chapter. Well folks there you have it. Every chapter a new pair of Dex holders are hosting with me, and this is for all my fanfic series and maybe some group series. Cause yup I'm going to do a few group series.  
Blue: Now kick back and enjoy the show.  
Gold: What show?  
Blue: The chapter duh!  
Gold: But it's a chapter not a show!  
Coco: *round house kicks Gold* _ Why don't we start the chapter before I kick Gold and Blue out.  
_

Chapter 13:

"Hey Onii-sama. I was wondering that since I'm going to be in Kanto for a few days if you'd take me to your gym." I smiled at Green knowing that always works.  
He stared at me for awhile but finally gave in. "Fine but don't get into any trouble."  
"I won't! I promise!" After I said that I packed my bag for when I go to the gym. I sent a while in my old room though. So many memories and so much fun. "Hey I'm going out for a little!" I scream across the house. I go outside and start walking around Pallet Town with Vee.  
"Hey! You!" I hear a voice call from behind me.  
I turned around and saw a familiar kid and stopped walking.  
"You're that girl from the Sinnoh Region!" He was catching up to me.  
"Yeah and you're that boy from Sinnoh."  
"Yeah you battled very well in the Sinnoh League. I was hoping since I never got to battle you I can now." I looked at him and saw plead in his eyes.  
"Yeah sure kid."  
"Kid? I'm not a kid I'm ten years old."  
I gave a small laugh at that comment. Yeah if ten isn't a kid I don't know what is. "Anyways let's start. Rules: Two on Two double battle."  
"Deal! I've double battled in a contest before."  
I tried to think of seeing him in a contest and I remembered the Wallace Cup. He was okay but not the best. "Okay then call out your Pokemon."  
He was using his Pikachu and Squirtle. "Let's go!"  
"Pikachu and Squirtle I see. Interesting but it might just work. Okay then Vee! Flames!" I brought out Flames and Vee ran onto the battle field.  
ONE MINUTE LATER  
"Vee, Flames return. Nice job you too. Nice battle kid. Train more and you can actually beat me someday." It wasn't a hard battle. All I did was hit his Pokemon with a secret power and flamethrower combination.  
"Nice battle. I hope we can battle again."  
"Hey Aqua! It's time to go over to the gym!" I hear Green call.  
"Coming Onii-chan!" I leave the boy and run back to the house to get my bags.  
Later on we walked over to the gym and he showed me the area where he resides sometimes.  
"Wow! This place is incredible!" I wandered around the rooms. "I never imagined that a gym could have an area like this in it." It was a nice place I had to admit.  
"I see you like it." Green smiles down at me. I smile back at him and shake my head.  
"Hey Green, do you think we could have a battle tomorrow? After all I have been training and I want to see if I can beat you," I ask him.  
"Yeah sure, but it's getting late. You should get some sleep, Aqua," he turned his head towards me.  
"Alright fine."  
Green showed me the room where I'll be staying for awhile. I walked in and shut the door behind me. Afterwards I got ready for bed.  
THE NEXT DAY  
"Aqua! Are you up yet? I'm about to make breakfast any quests?"  
"Zzz…"  
"Aqua?"  
"Zzz…"  
Green finally realized I wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon and made breakfast. A little while later he knocked on he door and entered the room to see me curled up under the covers. He gives a small laugh and sits on the end of the bed.  
"What am I going to do with you?" he whispers to himself as he leans over and gently kisses my forehead.  
I slowly begin to open my eyes. I begin rubbing them as I sit up on the bed. Then I see Green in the room laughing at me. "Onii-sama! What's so funny?!"  
"You."  
"What?"  
"You heard me you."  
I became a little fluttered at that comment. "What time is it anyways?"  
"Eleven o'clock."  
"What? I slept that long!"  
"Yup that's why you're so funny."  
"No nice Onii-sama."  
THREE HOURS LATER  
Ugh! So many challengers come to this gym. I can't believe how many people actually beat all the other gyms.  
"Arcinine flamethrower!" Green commands his Arcinine.  
I'm stuck in the stands watching all this. The challenger seems worthy but not strong enough to beat Green. His movements and strategy are all wrong.  
"Aw man. Blastoise return. I thought that would work." The challenger left in an instant.  
"Is this all you do? Battle challengers all day. Seems boring if you know what I mean."  
"Yeah but some challengers are actually quite amusing."  
"Can you just have a battle already?"  
"How about if you can beat the next opponent then we will battle. Deal?"  
"Fine!"  
I walked over to the battle field and took the place of the gym leader. Green took a seat in the stands to watch. "I'm going to win Green! Then I'm going to battle you!"  
"Well see."  
Green always loves to test my strength which annoys me especially today. Why does he always have to do something like this?!  
The next challenger walked into the room.  
"I'm here to challenge the Viridian Gym Leader Green!"  
"Challenge accepted!"  
"Wait! You're not Green! Green's a guy not a girl! What are you doing here poser!"  
I feel like going off on this kid, but I have to remain calm.  
"Nah it's okay kid. She's going to be your opponent, but hey if you don't think you can beat her then come back some other time to challenge me."  
"Tch! I can be her. She's just a lousy girl after all! I don't know why girls even have Pokemon if they don't know how to battle." The challenger just kept running his mouth off.  
I was ready to slap him but I had to remain calm. "Oh yeah? Is that what you think of girl trainers? Well how about you tell me you're name and I'll tell you mine."  
"What does exchanging names have to do with anything?"  
"It makes this battle more personal then you think. Knowing your opponents name will made everything more clear you see. You actual don't know me so it'd be better if you at least know my name. Does that clear it up?"  
"Tch! Fine I'm Drew Sakaki!"  
"Okay then I'm Aqua. Now we can start the battle."  
"Fine. Charizard let's go!"  
Hm… charizard the fire dragon. This should be interesting. I give a small grin and bring out horsea.  
"Hahahahahahahahaha a little horsea. You know this is why girls shouldn't battle look at this."  
"Oh? If you really think horsea isn't much then bring it. I'd like to see you attack it without any problems."  
"You're on. Charizard flamethrower!"  
"Horsea Protect."  
Flamethrower doesn't have any effect on my horsea. Horsea then counters with Hydro Pump. It lands a direct hit and takes down Charizard.  
"Still think girls don't have what it takes to own Pokemon?"  
Drew grins and replies, "I gotta say you're a worthy opponent… for a girl."  
I roll my eyes and await his next Pokemon.  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
"Alright Vee time to finish this! Hidden Power!"  
"This isn't over yet! Golem rock blast!"  
The two moves collide which causes a huge explosion in the gym. After the smoke finally cleared Vee was the only one left standing.  
"I-I-I-I lost…"  
I walked over to Drew who was on his knees. "Hey don't beat yourself up it was a great battle." I smiled at him.  
Drew took a long look at my face then gave another grin. "I see. Your not just any trainer named Aqua. You're that Aqua the one who beat the all the leagues. No wonder you wanted to exchange names at the beginning of the battle."  
"Yup! Well come back anytime if you want to challenge the actual gym leader."  
Drew left the gym and it was just Green and me left. Green smiled and came down to the field. It was time for our battle finally! I'm so excited!  
AN HOUR LATER  
"You're tough Onii-chan, but I'm not going to lose!"  
"You sure? It seems like you're going to lose to me." That voice! I know that voice, but what is he doing here? I thought he was busy training.  
I turned around and saw Red entering the gym. "Hey Red! What are you doing here? I though you were still up on Mt. Silver. I was just about to go up there with some lunch."  
"Aqua better pay attention to the battle otherwise you're opponent will get the best of you."  
"Oh yeah!"  
ANOTHER HOUR LATER  
"They're still going at it? How much long?!" Blue begins wining.  
"Finish it Charizard! Blast Burn!"  
Vee fainted and it was finally over. "Nice battle Onii-chan."  
"I had to admit I didn't think you'd last that long."  
"Hey!"  
Why does he love to tease me so much? *Sigh* I guess that's Green for you. But why are Red and Blue here?  
THE NEXT DAY  
"Shhh!"  
"Okay ready 1...2...3!"  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
"Ugh…" I wake up rubbing my eyes to see Red, Blue, and Green in the room.  
_Coco: So…What do you think?  
Gold: Of what?  
Coco: I thought you were unconscious .  
Gold: Well the chapter was long so I recovered.  
Blue: I don't know about Gold but I think it was rather long.  
Coco: That's not what I meant.  
Blue: Then it was good.  
Gold: Good? I can't wait to hear the OTP for Aqua!  
Coco: You sound like Blue.  
Blue: *goes through Aqua's diary* oh so that's the shipping for Aqua  
Aqua: Gah! Blue! Stay out of there.  
Gold: Blue what's the shipping for Aqua?  
Aqua: why are you invading my privacy! *about to round house kick them*  
Coco: Well let's end it here and remind me never put Gold & Blue together for hosting.


	14. Chapter 14

Pokémon Academy!  
Coco: Ah the second to last chapter of the "season" and I've reread my works and I've noticed that I accidentally spelt things wrong. Sorry for my mistakes and that I don't find them before I post my chapters. I'll be sure to check them more often. Oh and I'm going to probably join FictionPress to do a story of my life because trust me it's crazy. xD  
Crystal: Really? That sucks! Especially cause I know you're gonna work on another series for a while then come back. So I guess this is goodbye ;~;  
Coco: -.- Crys did you forget that two dex holders are hosting with me every chapter in every season I do but only on Fanfiction.  
Crys: Yes ^_^  
Coco: *FACEDESK*  
Platina: Well let's start this chapter before Coco slams her head into a brick wall.  
Coco: I was considering it yesterday during homeroom  
Platina: ._. Okay then.

* * *

"You guys are so loud! I'm trying to sleep today."  
"But it's you're birthday. Did you forget that?"  
I popped up and scratched my head grinning. "Of course not." I totally forgot what day it was. I felt like an idiot, but as long I convinced them that I didn't forget it'll be good.  
"Uh huh. So if you didn't forget what day of the week is it?" Green was being skeptical as always.  
"Friday?"  
"Nope. Wednesday. You've only been in Kanto for two days and you already forgot what day it is."  
"But I never keep track of the day." It's true I barely ever kept track of what day it is. I just don't care. I'm on a journey and I want to have some fun and sing too.  
"Well you better I hear Gramps is thinking about opening an Academy soon. Plus we are all invited to join when it does open."  
"Well he'll have to find me to make me join." I stuck out my tongue and winked. "Now can I get dressed before it becomes the afternoon already." I pushed them out of the room and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I finished my shower I got dressed and combed out my hair.  
"Aqua! Hurry it up! We have a long day ahead of us!" Blue called from the kitchen.  
I come running out of my room drying my hair. "Calm down, Blue! I'm still drying my hair."  
"Use a blow dryer girl. It's quicker and easier."  
I stared at her. "No thanks. I'll stick with drying it naturally." I wrapped the towel around my sopping wet dry and rung it out as best I could. "Now can I finish getting ready?"  
Blue gave off a loud sigh. "Fine. I'm giving you five minutes."  
"Ten!"  
"Six!"  
"Ten take it or leave it."  
"Fine!"  
"Yay!" I ran back to my room and finished getting ready in the mirror. I came out a little while later wearing jeans, my favorite light blue T-shirt with a lovely floral print on it, and my favorite deep blue hoodie. Along with shoes of course and my bag. "I'm ready."  
"Geez you take forever Aqua any longer and I would have left without you." Blue joked.  
"Hey! I only took eight minutes tops." I pout back at her.  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go." Blue grabbed my hand and started pulling me around. We walked around Viridian City for a while then started heading off towards Cerulean City.  
ABOUT AN HOUR LATER  
We finally got to the Cerulean Cape. I almost forgotten how beautiful and quiet it was over here. I rested my forearms on the rail and looked out to the ocean. Why is it that days like these were my favorite?  
"Ah…" I gave off a relaxing sigh and close my eyes.  
"Careful or you'll fall without knowing."  
"I think I'd know if I was falling."  
"Not if you're sleeping."  
I smirk. "But I'm not going to sleep am I? I'm just relaxing."  
"Aqua what are you planning on doing for the rest of the year?"  
I know it was an odd question for Blue to ask but I still have to answer. "I don't know. I hear there was a new region out there with different pokemon just waiting to be discovered. Well they have already been discovered but you know what I mean…discovered by me instead of a Prof." I took a moment to think of the name of the region. "I believe the new region is called Unova for something. It seems interesting how this world always has new mysteries to be solved. I like you know…always something new to add to life." I told her.  
"Wow Aqua that's deep. I never thought I'd hear someone younger than me say that." She gave off a small laugh. "But then again you aren't just any kid. You're Green's little sister."  
"Hm?" Odd that she'd mention Green. She never has before so I knew something was up I just wanted to know what. "So what do you think of Green?"  
"Well… You just have to promise not to say anything okay?"  
"Okay."  
"I actually take a liking to him. Just something about him. Maybe his calming aurora or maybe I like how he's the only one who see me for who I really am. I don't know really it's just one of those mysteries in life. When you're older you'll understand."  
I was a bit offended when she said, "You'll understand when you're older." Okay so maybe she didn't say it exactly like that but she did mean that. I couldn't understand what she meant by that though. When I'm older? That's so vague it could me at any age.  
We walked back to Viridian after spending a good five or six hours at the Cape. That phrase was still in my mind though. I finally understood when we got back the house. She meant when I fall in love I'm guessing but I doubt that will ever happen. I'm not one to care much for romance especially now.  
Blue ran head so I had to walk back to the gym alone. When I opened the door everyone screamed Happy Birthday at me. I was so overwhelmed that tears of joy started to pour out.  
"I-I can't believe you all are here? How? When?"  
"About three hours ago." Green replied with a huge smile on his face.  
"Well we got here from the train linking Goldenrod and Saffron." The Johto Dex Holders said at once.  
"We flew in by my jet." Platinum said point towards the Sinnoh and Hoenn Dex Holders.  
"Wow that's amazing! It's great to see you all again."  
"You should be thanking Green for planning it all."  
"Thank you Onii-chan!" I hugged him.  
AFTER THE PARTY WAS OVER THE NEXT DAY  
When I woke up I started to pack my bag again. It was fun and all but Prof. Oak already made the plans for me to go to Unova and I knew I couldn't miss the plan.  
"Hey Aqua why are you packing?" I didn't notice Red was in the doorway of my room.  
"Oh Prof. Oak arranged plans for me to go to Unova and my flight leaves tomorrow."

* * *

Coco: So I was talking to Gold awhile back and he suggested DreamShipping too. Wow it's like everyone is so into DreamShipping for some reason. Anyways yeah that's the OTP for Aqua. If you didn't already know that from A Fairy Tail Secret xD.  
Crys: Yay!  
Coco: I'm still mad at you Crys.  
Platina: Well that was the chapter we will see you next time for Aqua's Unova adventure.  
Coco: Yea- wait! I wasn't done speaking! TT^TT You guys are so mean to me!  
Platina: Well you were getting worked up again so I thought I'd close the chapter. Sorry.  
Coco: Well this chapter isn't done yet! I want to tell them the reason behind DreamShipping. Okay so the first reason is cause thanks to everyone I'm getting addicted to it plus I already made a ton of edits for it on my Ipod. Second the Gold that made my decision final is the one I like ^~^ Also it's fun to talk to him. Oh Yeah people if you want to find my fanfic character and you have ig the account is: pokemon_aqua . Yes I'm a pokemon freak duh! That's why this is a pokemon fanfic! Before I forget all my characters for this fanfic will be acting like my favorite rpers from ig. So that means if the Silver for example is outgoing that's the way he acts on it. But don't worry the Silvers on ig aren't like that they stay in character more than me on Blue. Anyways Later! Until next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Pokemon Academy!

Coco: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY OR I LIKE TO CALL IT FOREVER A LONER DAY!  
White: That was a few days ago!  
Brooklynn: Yush! FOREVER A LONER DAY! *HUGGLES*  
Coco: . Brooklynn how'd you get in?  
Brooklynn: You left the door open.  
Coco: Oh so what happened to Sapphy.  
Brooklynn: I don't know  
Sapphire: *Comes crashing through the window* Yeah let's do that again!  
Coco: Okay while I scold Sapphy enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15:  
"So you have to pack today?"  
"Only if I want to make my flight." I say jokingly towards Red.  
He manages to crack a smile for a while.  
"Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me pack?"  
"How long are you planning on staying in Unova for?"  
"Well I'll be there for a few years. I'm doing research on Unova more than the other regions since there are different pokemon there."  
"Okay."  
I turned around to only see Red gone. I wondered why he was so upset. I'm only going to be there for about three years on research. One year of traveling and two doing research. Nothing exciting except for the rumors I heard about Dream Mist and legendary pokemon. Oh well.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Green, Red, Blue, and Yellow walked me to the docks in Vermilion City, There we waited until Prof. Oak came. Once he came we brought a kid and his mother with him. I took a good look at the boy until I realized it was that Ash Ketchum kid.  
"Hi Gary!" Ash was all smiles and waved at Green.  
"Tch Kid doesn't know who I am does he." Green muttered under his breath.  
"Calm down Green this kid doesn't know much about the Dex Holder most likely. It's not like we advertise who we are." Blue laughs at Green who was quite annoyed.  
"You would think he knows the Viridian Gym Leader though." Red laughs at Green's embarrassment.  
"Eh… Well I better get going. Bye I'll see you when I get back." I head towards the plane and wave at them.  
Prof. Oak shows us to our seats and I sit in mine closing my eyes to relax for a bit. I ended up falling asleep for the whole ride with Vee on my lap.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Aqua wake up. It's time to get off the plane," Prof. Oak shook me awake.  
I woke up with a fright. I was never used to someone, other than my alarm clock, waking up in such a hurry. I grabbed my bag and calmly walked off the plane with Vee in my arms. "Wake up Vee. We're here." I quietly whispered in her ear.  
Vee popped out of my arms to walk around, but I called her back over to my side because Prof. Juniper arrived quicker than I expected. We hopped into the van and she told us a little about Unova. It was very insightful. There were so many pokemon I didn't know about.  
As soon as we got to the lab I told Prof. Juniper that I was planning on going on a journey around Unova for awhile. She said that she'll take my dex and update it or I could just get a new pokedex with all my data transferred over.  
"Sure I could go for a new dex, but this dex is like my trade mark to all who face me. They should know me by my dex. That I am and will always be a Kanto Dex Holder."  
"Ah so you want to keep your old Pokedex?" She asked kind of confused.  
"Can I see the new pokedex first at least?"  
"Haha sure." She gave off a little laugh at my curiosity and showed me the Unova Pokedex.  
"As long as my information from my old dex is transferred I guess I'll switch dexs." I gave in seeing how much the new dex looks lighter.  
She transferred over the data and gave me my new dex. After that she gave me some poke balls to start off and I headed out on my journey.

**THREE YEARS LATER (BORED AND I JUST WANTED TO START THE ACADEMY)**

I was walking around Unova, amazed how much it changed. The pokemon from other regions have migrated and bred in Unova now. There were also new places in Unova I've explored. The new towns and gym leaders were amazing I loved all the exciting badges. Vee loved the challenges too.  
When I finally stayed at one of the pokemon centers I was informed that there was a package waiting for me. I went over to the market and picked it up immediately.  
I got back to the Pokemon Center and opened up the package carefully. It had a few letters inside with some clothes.

The one letter read:  
Dear Aqua,  
You are invited to join this new academy I've made for aspiring young trainers of all kinds. Whenever you receive this package it has some new clothes for you to wear on your trip back. I would suggest you come directly to the lab when you come home. From there I will assign you your classes and someone to show you around campus. Once your tour is done I will want to know the pokemon you have caught and will want to use at this academy. Remember you are only allowed six for your team and an extra six for back ups or substitutes. I will look forward to seeing you very soon.  
Sincerely,  
Prof. Oak

Letter two:  
Dear Aqua,  
I'm sure you are busy on your journey but the academy has already started. Everyone is talking about you already. They are wondering where you are and why you haven't come. We were all sure that you'd be here as soon as you heard about the academy. I know this is a short letter but we all miss you and most of us Dex Holders want to meet you. Please come home soon.  
Love,  
Green Oak

I gave a sigh and checked the next flight back home. It isn't till tomorrow at noon. So I set my alarm clock for 8 o'clock and went to bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

My alarm went off and I woke Vee up. We packed, I put on the clothes Prof. Oak gave me, and headed off to the docks. When the plane arrived I got on and waited for it to land.  
Once I got off the plane I couldn't believe I was back home. "Ah Kanto! My favorite place in the world." I stretched relieved to be able to move again.

* * *

Coco: Okay so you must be confused on why the beginning said something about Valentine's Day. Well this is how I work: I start my chapter one day. Then I continue and finish on another so I made the first part a few days after Valentine's day and I finished today. No joke.  
White: *writes this down*  
Coco: White what are you doing?  
White: Taking notes on a good story.  
Coco: .-.  
Sapphy: So what's next? Hm… will Aqua get a crush? Will she like Pokemon Academy? Hm?  
Coco: Who said we were doing closing questions? And who said that you were doing them?  
Sapphy: No one and me!  
White: Until next time!  
Coco: Wha-

**-Season One ends and Season Two begins-**


	16. Chapter 16

Pokemon Academy!

Coco: Okay so I'm going to start writing in the Third person (Narrator's view) from this chapter forward. I was thinking about saying, "Well that was my beginning and here I am now." To put everything as if it is happening now as Aqua, but I've been writing in the third person a lot in rps and it's a lot of fun and very detailed.  
Silver:…  
Coco: . such a downer Silver such a downer  
Aqua: Sup?  
Coco: asdfghjkl Aqua! You aren't supposed to be here!  
Aqua: But I am a dex holder! and I want to be here.  
Coco: Fine! Stay! Anyways some of what you read this chapter forward will be from previous rps. Also most songs used in this fanfic are actual songs that I will always list at the end. A few will be made up and if one of my made up songs happens to be an actual one than I'm sorry I didn't know. I do not know every song in the world.  
Aqua: Okay! So welcome everyone to Season 2 Chapter one! Or chapter 16 as we call it.

* * *

Chapter 16:  
The young brown haired trainer stretched her arms and legs relieved to get off the plane. "Come on Vee let's go Prof. Oak and the others are waiting." She called to her Eevee who too was stretching. Vee jumped on to the young girl's shoulder and made herself comfy. Aqua then went to pick up her bags where the luggage was being unloaded. She soon found her bags and looked for the nearest pokemon center. When she spotted it she walked inside it. "Vee let's call the professor and tell him we made it to Kanto."  
Aqua walked inside and went to the phones. She dialed the number waiting for a response. When someone finally picked up the phone she found her brother Green on the other end.  
"Aqua! Is that you?" Green asked.  
"Yeah. It's nice to see you too Onii-chan." She smiled at him.  
"So what are you up to?"  
"I'm in Vermilion City. My plane just came into port and well here I am. Sorry I got the letters late I was busy on the journey." She laughed while rubbing the back of her head. "Anyways can you please put Prof. Oak on the phone he said that he wanted to talk to me when I go back."  
"Yeah sure thing." Green left and got Prof. Oak.  
"Oh Aqua it's nice to see you again. If what Green told me is correct you just got back to Kanto and you're in Vermilion City."  
"Yes. I was wondering if you could give me a ride back to Pallet Town."  
"Sure thing. I'll be there soon and then we shall talk about the arrangements for Pokemon Academy." Prof. Oak hung up and left to get Aqua.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Aqua was waiting outside her door for Prof. Oak when his red Jeep pulls up.  
"Aqua get in." Prof. Oak calls from the driver's seat.  
She nodded and put her bags in the back. Then she took a seat in the passenger's seat.  
It was a quiet ride home until Prof. Oak broke the silence. "So Aqua how were your journeys."  
"Some were interesting but I definitely met many people along the way. I even met a few dex holders."  
"Good, good. Then you shall have no problem in the Academy."  
Aqua looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean that the dex holders will be your fellow classmates along with some other people you may have met during your journey with a few new people you haven't heard of."  
"Mhm. What about the teachers and curriculum?"  
"Well the teachers are the professors, gym leaders, champions, and elite four members."  
Aqua's eyes widen with excitement. "Really?! That's amazing! I can't believe that they will be teaching us!  
I've had so many heart racing battles with them. They have even helped me over come obstacles."  
"Yes but you are a week behind everyone and need to catch up. You will also be put into a dorm with Blue and Crystal."  
"Okay."  
After there long conversation they arrived in Pallet Town just in time for dinner.  
Daisy made dinner for them and the rest of the night was quiet and peaceful as Aqua unpacked her bag in her old room. She got ready for bed and was told that the next day she will have to go to the Academy to get situated and for a tour.  
Aqua was about to go to bed when something crashed threw her window. She jumped back and looked out the window. It was pitch black outside so it was hard to see. "What? Who's there?! Show yourself!" She commanded. But she never got an answer. So she went into the closet and got a dust ban out to clean up the mess made. Then she lied back down and went to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

After breakfast Aqua was given three boxes to fill necessary things. Back inside her room she packed a few things on her dresser, her clothes, her radio clock, and a few more things. She was about to close the last box when she noticed something that wasn't there before. She picked up a piece of paper that had a note on one side and a picture of a family on the other.

The note read:  
Do you want to know your past? Did you ever wonder who your true family was? Well this is a picture of them. If you want to find out the rest then go to the library at 6. Come alone! Let no one follow you or know what you are up to!

Aqua started to become freaked out a bit, but none the less turned the paper over to see the picture. It had a pokemon in the background, two little girls with one hugging the other, and two parents. She studied the picture to see if she could recognize anything but noticed the older of the two girls wearing a bracelet with what looked like a family crest on it. Aqua put the paper in the journal she kept and packed it into the box then taped it shut.  
"I'm ready." She called out into the hallways trying to forget about the paper.  
When Prof. Oak heard Aqua they loaded the boxes into the Jeep and head to Saffron City. He drove up to a large gated area with a sign that read: Pokemon Academy Where trainers come to learn and have fun!  
Aqua stared in amazement while the professor parked the car. He called over for Red and Green to help while he goes to see if the room is ready for another student.  
"Hey Aqua it's good to see you again." Red ran over and hugged Aqua.  
"Hey Red! She's my nee-chan!"  
Red laughed and let go of the girl so his friend could hug her.  
Vee looked angrily at Red and Green for forgetting about her until Green kneeled down and pet Vee gently on the head.  
"Haha Vee is a little jealous and wants some attention. I'll give her some later, but right now we should really get these boxes out of the car."  
All three students unloaded the boxes and walked over to the girls' dorm. Prof. Oak was there waiting with the doors open so we could walk in with ease.  
"Room 101 you guys. Blue and Crystal are in there waiting." Prof. called while we walked down the hall. "Also don't forget to show her the Dex Holder's lunge."  
"Yeah yeah Gramps don't worry about it we got everything under control." Green said back.  
When we got to the room Red knocked on the door an waited for Blue or Crystal to open the door.  
Crystal opened the door and Red then Green walked in with the box they were carrying. Aqua was about to go in when a certain fun loving dex holder glomps her causing her to fall back and the box to go flying in the air. As soon as Red put down his box he turned and quickly caught the box Aqua sent flying.  
"Ah!" Aqua screamed as she was stumbled backwards and fell.  
Green turns around to see a certain dex holder on the floor with Aqua. He shoots a glare at him then goes back to what he was doing.  
"Hey Aqua how's it going? Haven't seen you since Johto."  
Aqua looked behind her to see her golden eyed friend and smiles at him. Then she realizes that she is still in his lap and blushes a bit as she turns away. After Red puts down the box he went over to help Aqua up. She told him thank you and turned to Gold who was standing in front of her.  
"Heh. So how's it going?"  
"It's been good. How about you, Gold?"  
"Okay. Emo boy and Serious Gal are boring though."  
"I heard that Gold!" The Capturer yelled at Gold.  
Aqua laughed and said, "I have to unpack, Gold. Maybe we can hang out later." The brown haired trainer walked into the dorm room and started to cut the tape off the boxes while Crystal shut the door leaving the boys trapped outside.  
"Hi Aqua it's nice to meet you I'm Crystal. We already set the bed up and everything else. Blue and I color coated everything so we know who has what in the room. Blue's color is blue, my color is yellow, and your color was suggested by Green to be a sea foam color." Crystal tried to fill Aqua in about the room as best as she could and she was right having everything color coated was easy. Aqua was able to find out which bed was hers in a snap. So Aqua started unpacking and putting her things were they belonged.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Phew! I finally finished. That took forever, but I just have one last thing I need to do." Aqua said to herself quietly. She went over to the desk that had the label Aqua's desk on the wall above it and set up her laptop, keyboard, recording items, etc. "Now I'm done!" She said proudly.  
"Great now we were told by professor Oak to have you go to the main building's office where he will give you your schedule. From there Green and Red will show you around campus." The Evolver told me as she was flipping through a 'How to get guys' magazine.  
"Okay thanks, Blue. I'll see you later than." Aqua smiled and was about to walk out until Blue toss her two keys. "Um what are they for?"  
"The silver one is for this dorm room and the bronze one is for the dex holder's hang out building. When you get there you will be shown a room that you will stay on weekends. It's easier to stay together as a pack ableit it is still on campus. Prof. Oak is thinking about relocating it to somewhere off campus." The Capturer covered for the brown haired girl engrossed in reading.

* * *

Coco: Okay so five pages of on chapter new record! Oh yeah!  
Aqua: Nice chapter loved it and I remember that! It was so embarrassing!  
Coco: Well since Silver left we are done here. Goodbye until next chapter and I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 16 which is also Season 2 chapter 1 :3.  
Aqua: Bye!  
Gold: -enters the room- *glomps Aqua* Hey!  
Aqua: Gold! *hugs him*  
Coco: Damn I should really start locking the door when we are recording. Now take your love scene outside!  
Aqua: Fine.  
Coco: The reason I say recording is because it's supposed to act like we are telling the story ourself with you "listening". But since I'm saying locking the door the appearance of a recording studio is more sutitable to the situation. Especially with the way I'm telling(writing) the story all in third person now with people hosting with me. Hosting sounds more like a radio/recording station than a book writing anyways. So yeah until next time sorry for my errors.


	17. Chapter 17

Pokemon Academy!

Coco: Okay so I'm starting to ruin out of things to say in the beginning of my chapters. Now I might just start doing summaries of what happened last chapter to refresh your memory since I don't post often. I'm also having Aqua host with me every chapter with one other Dex holder. That is because since she is the main character and I don't feel like searching for Dex holder to host with me. Another reason for Aqua's appearance every episode is cause I tend to forget what happened last chapter.  
Aqua: Sup? Oh yeah don't forget to mention why certain dex holders act different in hosting than the story. Also that's so nice Coco. You're the one who made me and the story and you forgot what happened last chapter?  
Coco: Yush! Oh Yeah that! So I think I told you before but just so you remember that the dex holders hosting with us act like my friends that rp that dex holders. So the ones that act the way they should means I haven't found an rp that I like that rps that character or they rp the character correctly as in they keep their personality the same without any twists.  
Aqua: So who's coming today?  
Coco: No one I got too lazy to find someone to come. Hmm… maybe I can get Lyra to come next time.

* * *

Chapter 17:

Aqua nodded her head as if she understood everything told to her. Then she walks out of the room and wanders around campus looking for the main building. "Where could it be?" she mumbles to herself and continues walking around. "Ugh! This is hopeless!" she shouts furiously while she kicks at a few rocks. Vee just sits there looking at her trainer with its head tilted to one side. Aqua kicks a few more rocks causing Vee to jump back a bit.  
A certain young trainer sees Aqua wander around lost and calls, "Hey Aqua whatcha doing out here?" While she walks past quickly.  
Aqua stops dead in her tracks and turn her head. "I'm trying to look for the main building and then the office." she sighs.  
"Oh that place, but why are you in the park?" His voice becomes clearer as he walks over to this see-green eyed friend.  
"Well you see I got lost and I still don't know my way around here"  
Her friend finally reaches her and his golden eyes shine in the light of the sun as he smiles at her. "Want me to help you?" he offers.  
"Sure that'd be great, Gold." Aqua's face brighten up form that gloomly look before.  
As Gold escorts Aqua to the main building, where most classes are held, they have a conversation about what happened in the past few years.  
Aqua is tempted to tell Gold about the accident last night but chocks up inside when she thinks about it.  
The building beginning so come into their view and Gold knows the conversation will end soon. He tries his best to keep it going for as long as possible until they reach the building. He holds the door open for Aqua while she steps inside.  
"So when are we going to hang out like you promised?" Gold grins.  
"Don't know. Whenever I'm free I guess."  
"What about tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow?! That's so- so soon."  
"Is that a yes?" Gold questions as we come up on the office where Green, Red, and Prof. Oak are waiting patiently.  
"I don't know. Give me sometime to get settled in and then we'll see okay?"  
"Okay!" Gold accepted.  
She thanks Gold and they entered the office. Green hears them and turns his head. He noticed the same Dex Holder from before and sighs instead of shooting another hard glare at him.  
"I'll catch ya later." She waves Gold goodbye.  
"Well now since you finally arrived I'll give you your schedule and then Green and Red can take you on your tour of the place. Okay?" Prof. Oak explains.  
"Okay." Aqua takes the piece of paper Prof. Oak hands to her.  
Next Red and Green show Aqua the ins and outs of the Academy. They even go into the Dex Holder Hang out and bring her to the top floor. They go outside on the balcony where Aqua stares at the ocean in awe. Then they show her the room where she will stay on the weekends, days off, and every other day they have off from school.  
When they finished the tour it was about 6P.M. They walked Aqua back to her room and Green told Aqua what will go on for about a week until she learns the campus grounds in and out.  
"First you will wake up when Blue and Crystal wake you until you develop your own schedule time. Then you will go down to the cafeteria for breakfast with them. After that since you and I have the exact same schedule I'll take you to each class. After school if you want you can wander around campus or go back to your dorm and do your homework. You can even come to our dorm and we'll help you with whatever you need. Finally dinner is at 6:30pm in the cafeteria. You don't need to worry about buying it. Diamond has a restaurant on campus and we normal go there or he makes something there and brings it to the cafeteria. On weekends Diamond just makes the food at the hang out. Everyone must be in there rooms by 11 on school nights and at least 12 on weekends. That is all."  
Aqua stared blankly at her "brother". "I can't believe you know all that. Did you write it down or something?"  
"No. It's in the hand book you will get in homeroom Monday. Also a map of all the buildings and grounds is in the handbook too."  
"Only Green would know that." Red jokes.  
Aqua laughs at that comment while Green doesn't think it's quite as funny. "So when do we know where to go?" Aqua questioned.  
"Oh Diamond will text us. Oh and the tour is over. Dinner is in 30minutes and Blue will tell you where to go."  
Aqua nodded and walked into her room. Then she shut the door and laid down exhausted on her bed. "Phew that was annoying. Although my brother knows a lot of information he tries to pour it on me all at time. I didn't even remember half of what he said." She thought to herself. After awhile of waiting around she began to quietly doze off.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Hey Aqua wake up!" A voice shouted.  
Aqua was having a wonderful dream before she was awakened.  
"Aqua! Wake up you missed dinner!" The same voice screamed.  
She then reluctantly opened her eyes to see the Breeder in her face. "G-Gold!" She stuttered a bit.  
"Hey Aqua," he smiled, "you missed dinner. Blue and Crystal tried to wake you, but they said you didn't wake up."  
"But you choose to wake up me up at what time is it?" Aqua peered over at the clock on her night table. "At 8 at night."  
"Yeah pretty much."  
Aqua rolled her eyes and laid back down on her bed. "Forget dinner I'm going back to sleep okay?" She lazily closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but Gold kept bugging her. She figured as long as she stayed asleep Gold would eventually stop and she was right. After awhile the room went quiet and she could finally sleep in peace.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ah Sunday morning is always wonderful, so quiet and serene. As Aqua awoke she felt something odd in her bed. Her eyes tore open to find the Breeder in her bed. As she sat up she gave a deep sigh then looked over at him as if wondering weather to kick him off or not. So with a swift movement of her leg she kicked the dex holder out of her bed. She expected to hear an "Ow!" but instead she heard something that sounded like a snoring sound. She looked over the edge, of her bed to see Gold snoring on the floor, and faceplamed herself.  
Blue woke up and laughed at the scene in front of her while Aqua glared at her. "Did you like you're surprise?" Blue mocked.  
"You knew about this and didn't make him leave?!" Aqua was furious.  
"Well of course I knew, but you looked so comfy sleeping with him." Blue continued.  
"You've got to be kidding. I was trying to sleep and he kept annoying me all night. You know that he shouldn't have even been in this room so why did you insist on letting him stay. You could've thrown him out but you didn't, Blue!"  
Crystal was woken up from Aqua yelling at Blue. "What's going on?" She said sleepily.  
"Oh nothing just Aqua getting mad about something."  
"And what might that be, Blue?"  
"Me letting Gold stay and not even trying to kick him out. They just looked so comfy being together and all. I didn't want to disturb them." Blue said innocently.  
"Well Aqua has a reason to get mad. You know guys aren't supposed to room with girls first of all. Second it's her first night. She still needs time to adjust to the way things are and Gold being a nuisance is one of them."

* * *

Coco: So what do ya think?  
Aqua: Well Gold being in my bed the first night at the Academy was a shocker.  
Coco: So what are you saying by that?  
Aqua: He kind of deserved that kick in the face.  
Coco: XD Oh Aqua. So when do you think we should get Turq. And Teal in here? Hm… should we give them a little hint of what's coming up as in the drama?  
Aqua: Which drama? There's a lot remember.  
Coco: The fights with the d word.  
Aqua: Oh them yes! Let's tell them!  
Coco: Okay so the d word in my context are the duplicates. Since the series revolve around the Dex Holders I'm adding in the game/anime/ig rp versions of them. Ex: Leaf, Dawn, Ash, Ethan, Fire, Lucas, Barry, Aqua, etc. Aqua is in there because of something that happened on instagram. There was this other rper that named her character Aqua and used the same things I used. She called herself the "unseen dex holder" and made shippings with the dex holders like I did. Rip off if you ask me. I made the Aqua account about 12 weeks ago and she comes about 6 weeks later. I was angry cause of everything. The account was almost exactly like mine. So yeah I'm adding in the drama from rp. The duplicate drama that is. Anyways till next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Pokemon Academy!

Coco: So last chapter Aqua received a confusing and informative tour from Red and Green. She also fell asleep before dinner and Gold tried to wake her up. She ignored him and went to sleep. Soon after that Gold fell asleep in Aqua's bed too. In the morning Aqua and Blue were arguing because of Gold sleeping in their room. They wake up Crystal and she tries to calm them down.  
Aqua: Now this chapter they go to the Dex Holder hang out.  
Lyra: OwO Really? This should be interesting!  
Coco: .-. Lyra.  
Lyra: w What?  
Coco: Nothing just nothing. Now let the chapter commence!

* * *

Chapter 18:

"Exactly my point! So can we just get him out of here?" Aqua gave a deep sigh her eyes still focused on the boy on the floor.  
"Let's wait until he wakes up at least." Blue suggested with a grin. "But you ought to thank him. After all you did keep tossing and turning in your sleep."  
"What?"  
"Yeah you kept mumbling something too!"  
"I-I did?" The see-green eyed trainer questioned a bit embarrassed.  
The golden eyed trainer soon woke up and joined in the conversation, "She's right you know you were being a restless sleeper and mumbling something odd."  
"Can I continue?" The brown hair girl asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Gold sat up and stretched.  
"Okay so as I was saying you were being a restless sleeper when we came back from dinner. Gold came because we told everyone during dinner that you fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. So when Gold came in he sat at the end of your bed since there was no where else to sit down. After that we noticed you calm down a bit. Strange huh? I'm guessing you either were nervous your first night here, or you were having a horrible dream and it got better at the same moment Gold sat down." After that long drawn out story Blue gave off a little smirk.  
"Well I was having a nightmare about something I don't quite understand." Aqua admitted a bit afraid of what happened then snapped out of it quickly. "Wait what time is it anyways?" She asked looking at her night table, "Oh only 11 o'clock." The young dark haired trainer got off of the bed and grabbed her robe, towel, hair brush, etc. and headed out toward the shower rooms.  
"So what do you think of Aqua?" Blue asked with that same smirk as before.  
"She seems nice." Crystal replied, "What about you, Gold?"  
"Yeah she's nice. Haha I remember when we first met in New Bark Town. Good times."  
"But what about her appearance?" The Evolver was eager for some match making.  
"What about it?"  
"Well what do you think about they way she looks for instance?"  
"Blue!" Crystal scolds sharply, "Don't get into this now! I mean really Aqua is still getting used to the whole adjustment! Give her time to get to know everyone before you question them about her. I know you want to match make already but at least give it a month or two."  
The Evolver sighed reluctantly and agreed.  
The rest of the morning went as smooth as you can get with the best trainers from every region around. Aqua tried to get some peace and quiet to think, but at every turn one of the Dex Holders wanted to talk to her. "I can't take it anymore!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the furious Dex Holder. She realized people where staring and ran away embarrassed. She ran all the way over to the park, where no one who knew who she was, was. For a second while she was running she thought going to the library wasn't such a bad idea until reality hit her. "What was I thinking! Never go to a place where a creepy message says to!" She mumbled to herself. Aqua then lays down on the glass and looks at the beautiful sky. She sighs relived to get away from everyone and closes her eyes.  
"Excuse me miss," a voice hovering over her says, "can you please help me find the office"  
"I'm as new as you. I don't have a clue where anything is. I'm lucky I found the park instead of someplace like the principal's office." After that statement she hears foot steps fading away leaving Aqua with her trusty Eevee, of course.

**AN HOUR LATER WITH THE OTHER DEX HOLDERS**

"I wonder where Aqua went and id she's cooled down yet." Platina talked aloud.  
Red got up and started for the door when Green questioned where he was going. Red replied saying that he was going to look for Aqua. Red left and walked around the campus grounds looking for his young friend. Eventually he came across her at the park laying down with her eyes closed.  
"Hey. Why did you run away from everyone?" he asked almost in a whisper.  
She recognized the voice and decided to open her eyes to see her red eyed friend. "Cause I just wanted some time to think. You know? Everyone there is always asking questions when I just want some alone time."  
"Oh I see, but you know they really aren't that bad right?"  
"Yeah I know."  
"Look do you really want to be alone? If so I'll leave you now." Red asked.  
"Nah it's okay I'm calm now. I was thinking about heading back to the hang out anyways."  
"Good." Red smiled his soft smile that always made her blush and feel safe when she's with him.  
Red helped Aqua up and they walked back to the hang out smiling and laughing all the way there.  
When everyone heard the laughter they turned to see Red and Aqua in the door way. Gold sees the two and becomes a tad bit jealous but keeps his cool while the others greet them with smiles.  
"Sorry for what happened before I just need time to get used to everything you know."  
Everyone nods and goes back to what they were doing before except for one unlikely curious dex holder.  
"Miss. Aqua can we please have a battle if you are up to it?" Platinum sheepishly asks.  
"A battle? Sure why not. I haven't had one in I think over a week. This will be fun!"  
They walk outside to the battle fields and set up.  
"Hey Green can you be the ref?!" Aqua shouts at her 'brother'.  
"Yeah I'm coming." Green puts down his paper work and stands ready to ref. "What are the rules?"  
"How about a two on two double battle?" Platina says.  
"Sure I'm up for a double battle."  
"Alright let's begin!" Green shouts.  
Aqua sent out her Eevee and her Arcanine. On the other side of the field Platina sent out her Empoleon and Rapidash.

**ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER**

The battle raged on but each pokemon was beginning to grow weaker and weaker with each hit.  
"Come on Vee, Kasai just a little bit longer! I know you can do it! Now Vee Shadow Ball! Kasai surround it with a Fire Spin and send it flying!"  
The combo move goes flying at lightning speed at its targets, Empoleon and Rapidash. They do not have enough time to move and Platina could not think of a plan to deflect it so it lands a critical hit with an explosion. Once the smock cleared Green declared Aqua the winner. She returned Kasai so it can rest and Vee stayed out for Aqua to heal her. The trainer then walked over to her opponent's side and healed their pokemon for them.  
"Nice job, Platina." Aqua stuck out her hand and Platina shook it gratefully.  
"Well I could expect nothing less from the girl who traveled every region." Platina smiled.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was hectic! All the classes seemed easy except for gym, battle, and coordinator. The teachers of those classes only expected the best with no mistakes what-so-ever. Lunch came and went then even more classes.

Aqua's schedule is the following:  
Pd 1: Math (7:45am-8:35)  
Pd 2: English (8:40-9:30)  
Pd 3: Battle class (9:35-10:25)  
Pd 4: Pokemon History (9:30-10:20)  
Pd 5: Lunch (10:25-11:15)  
Pd 6: Science (11:20-12:10pm)  
Pd 7: Gym (12:15-1:05)  
Pd 8: Coordinator class (1:10-2:00)  
Pd 9: Pokemon Care (2:05-2:55)  
Pd 10: Pokemon Life/Biology (3:00-3:55)

As the school day finally finished Aqua was exhausted from everything until one finally announcement came on.  
"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS THERE WILL BE A WELCOME DANCE NEXT FRIDAY FOR THE BEGINNING OF POKEMON ACADEMY AND ALL IT'S STUDENTS! IF YOU WANT TO PREFORM SIGN UPS ARE BY THE OFFICE! CARRY ON!" The loud speaker shut off.

* * *

Coco: Omg this chapter took forever! My creativity is going away! Maybe cause it's night and I'm tired. I also have been trying to do a hand copy for a friend, but I wanna have deadlines for my chapters so I don't keep people waiting apparently that's not going to work. Wednesday is when chapter 19 is supposed to be up, but that's probably not gonna happen.  
Aqua: Dang girl! Calm down stop worrying!  
Lyra: yeah! You'll be fine!  
Coco: Thanks well until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Pokemon Academy!

Coco: So last chapter Aqua wanted to get away from the dex holders for a little. Then she comes back, has a battle with Platina, and finally has her first day of school!  
Aqua: Don't forget that the welcome dance is next Friday!  
Coco: Yes but I might skip to the next week just to get this show on the road!  
Silvia: Lazy girl! Anyways sup?! I'm Silver's genderbend :3  
Coco: asdafdsgfds Rose(Brooklynn's ig name)!  
Rose: *takes of disguise* how'd chu know girl?  
Coco: You're the only one I know who rps Silva -3-  
Rose: Okay fine you caught meh but I want to host too!  
Coco: Fine once in awhile you can host with us!  
Rose: Yay! Let the chapter start!

* * *

Chapter 19:

Aqua sluggishly walks to her dorm when Blue races past her with a brilliant idea. "Come on Aqua hurry up!" She calls behind her.  
Aqua shrugged and continued walking at her pace. When she reached the room Sapphire, Platina, White, Rosa, Blue, and Crystal are there waiting for her. "Uh what's this all about?"  
"The dance next week!" Blue shouts excitedly.  
"Oh about that I was thinking about not going."  
Blue gasped and shook her head. "Of course you're going! Everyone is! Plus I was thinking about us becoming a band!"  
"What about Yellow?" Platina asked her.  
"Well Yellow doesn't like being on stage and all that." Blue was quick to answer.  
"Okay so what's this idea about us becoming a band. Where would we rehearse? What instruments will we each play? Who's singing?" White was anxious and wanted to know her part.  
"Green told me yesterday that in the basement of the han out there is a music studio with instruments and all that equipment." Aqua blurted out of nowhere while leaning against the door.  
"Great! Now we just gotta figure out who's good at playing what okay?"  
The group got up and walked over to the hang out and into the basement. Their eyes widened in awe they had no idea what was under the building and now they knew. When they saw the instruments laying on their stands they all had to run in to pick one of them up. There was two guitars, one bass, one keyboard, one drum set, and three microphones. Each girl tried each of the instruments until it came down to this: Blue on the guitar, Sapphire on the drums, Platina on the keyboard, Crystal on the bass, and Aqua on the last guitar. The last two were stuck waiting to know what they could do. Aqua quickly noticed a few extra microphones and asked the two girls to sing. White and Rosa harmonized beautifully so they became the backup singers.  
The final decisions were the most critical in Blue's mind. Who's singing and what song woudl they play. Sadly Blue was more concerned with that then the name of the band, but while Blue continued talking about the songs and hearing everyone sing White and Rosa were coming up with band names. There list became longer the more they waited. Blue sat for a solid thirty minutes listening to everyone before she reached could render the final decisions.  
"Okay I know exactly who's getting the three main mics. Aqua, Crystal, and I are getting them are you all okay with that? Also the real main singer will be Aqua"  
"Yeah. Aqua I didn't know you could sing like that!" Platina was amazed at the young dex holder. She knew Aqua was a great battler but she never knew that she was an amazing singer too!  
"I don't sing much though."  
"Are you kidding, Aqua? I've heard your recordings! They are awesome!"  
"B-Blue! You've been going through my stuff?! That's a total invasion of my privacy! Also you do realize I have a bit of stage fright right?" Aqua protested.  
"You'll be fine!" Blue ignored one of Aqua's question and went right on with the topic of what song to sing.  
"Blue-senpia Rosa and I have come up with a few names for our band since that is needed for sign ups." White walked over to Blue and handed her a piece of paper with the names.  
Blue scanned over the list and pick the one that best fit. "Great! So our group will be called Classy Sassy Chicks or Girls whether you guys prefer."  
"I like Classy Sassy Girls more than chicks." Crys chimed in. Everyone else nodded agreement.  
Aqua sitting down had so many thoughts running through her head that she didin't hear anything the girls were saying. When she finally came back to reality the girls asked Aqua if she knew any good songs for the dance. She sat there dumbstruck and thought about the question for a moment. "Um I don't know I could write something for the dance if you'd like but you'd have to tell me if it's a slow or upbeat song."  
"Great! Now that we have everything settled we'll be ready for the dance!" Sapphire shouts trying carefully not to set something off in Blue's mind.  
"Ready? We are far from ready Sapph. We still have to know how ot play the song and we need outfits for it! Not to mention dates!"  
Everyone laughs and shakes their heads at Blue and her dates.

**NEXT WEDNESDAY**

Everyone and everything for the dance was almost complete. All the girls knew the song backwards and forwards they even knew which part to sing. They practiced until they got it perfect each day. With only two days left the pressure was consuming Aqua. Each night she stayed up late and stared at the picture her threw into her journal. She never thought that she would look at it again, but she started to stare at it more and more. She began noticing little details she thought would come in handy. One of which was the crest it was a beautiful blue-green heart with a red rose engraved in the center of it.  
One night the guys, Red, Green, and Gold, came to say goodnight and caught Aqua on her bed staring at her journal. Gold walked over to see what she was looking at, but Aqua was too quick and shut the journal before he got to see it.  
Green became a bit concerned with Aqua and wanted to talk to her about what was in her journal. A bit reluctantly Aqua decided to talk to Green about it knowing she can trust him. She showed him the picture. She pointed out all of the details that she thought was important. Then she flipped to the back with the note. Green read it and made Aqua promise not to go to the library that is off school grounds without telling someone and bringing them along. Aqua promised and told Green that she was afraid. She doesn't know what could happen to her if she goes and what she might find out. Her older brother comforted her and said that everything was going to be alright.  
Then Green told the rest of the group and they have been trying to keep Aqua distracted. So today Blue wanted to go dress shopping or hinting in her case. They took a car into the city and went to the mall. Blue made them all go into every dress store until they found the right dressed for each person. Blue got this lovely light blue dress, Yellow got a dazzling yellow dress, Crystal got a beautiful pinkish-whitish dress, Platina got a pink dress, White got a black one, and Rosa got a pink one too. Blue kept trying to get Sapphire and Aqua into a dress but they refused. So Blue threatened to get Ruby to make Sapphire one and it worked. Sapphire was tricked into a red dress. Everyone else tried to plead Aqua to wear a dress and not a skirt. Eventually Aqua gave in and tried on a few dresses. Each dress Aqua tried on Blue found a flaw in. Aqua didn't think there was a problem with them but Blue pointed out that they either didn't go with her hair or skin tone even eyes. She however disagreed but just went with the flow.  
Finally they agreed on a dress which all the girls were relieved about. It was a classy simple but elegant aqua shade that Blue said matched her eyes, hair, and skin perfectly. Aqua just rolled her eyes and bought the dress to satisfy her friend.  
"You do have shoes to go with your outfits right?" Blue asked, looking for more things to do.  
They shook their heads no and Blue made them go into a shoe store next. By the time they came back to the academy it was already seven and they still had to do their homework and practice. Everyone quickly did their homework not caring if it was correct or not and went to practice once more.

**FRIDAY**

It was their big day. The day they will be known as a band. Luckily the school was nice enough to let all the students have a day off for last minute preparations. Blue made all the girls practice until it four. By that time they were exhausted, but excited for later.  
"We need to get ready the dance starts at 7!" Blue shouted at everyone to put down their instruments and stop what they were doing.  
"We have three hours calm down."  
"Correction we only have three hours in Blue's mind." Crys stated which gave all the girls a good laugh.  
"Exactly Crys! So we need to get ready now! We have to take showers, get our hair down, makeup, put our clothes on, find the right accessories! Everything!"  
"And this takes three hours how?" Aqua questioned not knowing the big deal.  
"Everyone all together takes at least an hour and then we need two hours to get dressed and everything." Blue put too much thought into this before she blurted out, "Dates! I knew we were forgetting something and it was dates! But it's too late for that now I guess." Blue's face sadden with the thought of her forgetting the most important thing.

**AN HOUR LATER**

All the girls finished their showers and were drying off by now. Once they did Blue made them sit one at a time so she could apply makeup to their faces. Sapphire and Aqua were the only two who didn't want any on them. So Blue settled them into at least doing their nails. When everything dried they put on their dresses. Then Blue took out the blow dryer and curling iron.  
"Just great..." Aqua mumbled under her breathe while Blue looked at everyone to determine which hairstyle will go great. Good thing for them it was at already 6:30 and Blue settled for just a blow drying.  
Finally at around 6:50 the girls and guys were ready, but of course the guys were ready for about an hour or two. They somehow got talked into by Blue to get ready at four. She's really got at manipulating them.  
They guys were waiting for the girls to finally show up. Once they saw them in view a few of their jaws dropped. The girls came walking down the path towards the building side by side except for Aqua who didn't want to be seen and stayed behind them. When they reached the others a few compliments were thrown their way.  
"You guys look amazing but where is Aqua isn't she with you?" Green's eyes searched for Aqua.  
The girls moved aside to reveal the only dex holder that wanted to remain hidden. When Aqua saw the guys she smiled while Gold, Red, and Green's jaw dropped amazed at what she was wearing.  
"You look amazing." Red was the first to speak out. When Blue noticed she was beginning to think.  
"You stole the words out of my mouth, Red!" Gold shouted next.  
"Tsk! You guys need to calm down." Green muttered.  
Everyone laughed and the group walked in together. The dance started off with a few of the bands that signed up. To their surprise a few of the guys formed a band and played. They sang an old song everyone remembered. When they finished everyone cheered. The final band of the night was the girls.  
"Our final band of the night is Classy Sassy Girls!" One of the teachers said.  
They girls took their positions on the stage. Aqua took hold of the mic shakily. Blue tried to calm her down, but Aqua kept shaking. "Blue I told you I have stage fright." She mumbled with trying to calm herself down. "Hello everyone! We are Classy Sassy Girls and tonight we will be playing an original song I wrote. I hope you enjoy." Aqua found the confidence needed and spoke clearly into the mic.  
"1...2...1...2...3...4!" Sapphire hit her drumsticks together and began playing. The rest of the girls followed.  
Aqua waited for the first few beats of the song past before she began. "Let's make this fleeting moment last forever! So, tell me what you're waiting for? I'm gonna keeping keep frozen here forever! There's no regretting anymore. It's worth the wait, even so far away. I'm making the night mine until the day I die! No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate. You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind! All alone, just the beat inside my soul. Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold. In the zone where the beat is uncontrolled. I know what it feels like. Come on make me feel alive!"  
Rosa and White followed in the background. "Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive..."  
When on the song finished they stepped off stage. Aqua however fell to the floor relieved they got it over with. She sighed and told them that she was glad they got it over with.

* * *

Coco: So what do ya think? The song is Alive by Krewella.  
Aqua: . Stage fright!  
Rose: So when are Tur-  
Coco: No! No spoilers!  
Rose: Come on what if I told Aqua's last name! That's can't be a spoiler since she is gonna found out soon.  
Coco: . No! I said no spoilers and that means everything!  
Aqua: What about the OTP for me is that a spoiler since you said it in your other story and almost relieved  
it here?  
Coco: Well it's kind of obvious since you started the Academy. *sigh* So Rose tell le shippings for Pokemon  
Academy.  
Rose: So the shippings are DreamShipping, OldRivalShipping, SpecialJewelShiping, CommonerShipping, YellowxEmerald, FranticShipping, ChessShipping,FireShpping, BlondeShipping, RosaxHugh, I think I got all the regions up to Unova.  
Coco: yush! And until next time sorry for last minute changes and see ya later.


	20. Chapter 20

Pokemon Academy!

Coco: Last Chapter was the dance. Everyone went smoothly and Aqua has major stage fright. Hopefully she'll over come it. Not to forget about the promise she made Green and the picture in her notebook she keeps staring at. The group has been trying to keep her away from looking at it because she gets lost in it.  
Aqua: Yes exciting chapters so what's happening today?  
Coco: I dunno. XD  
Aqua: Guest?  
Coco: Um…  
Rosa: Me! HAI!  
Coco: Sup Mei! Well Rosa.  
Rosa: Let's start the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20:

**THE NEXT DAY - Noon**

From looking at the picture so much Aqua remembered what it looked like and wanted to know more. She told Blue, who had her face in a magazine, that she was going to be at the library for awhile. She knew that when Blue was reading she could not be disturbed or bothered to go anywhere. Unfortunately Blue looked up and stopped Aqua before she left the Hang Out.  
"Where are you going?"  
"The library why?"  
Blue rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember Green doesn't want you to go alone. And the library is off campus."  
Aqua was annoyed. Out of all people she expected everyone _but_ Blue to remember what Green said.  
"Plus you promised him." Blue had to throw that in her face.  
"Crap!" Aqua thought, "How'd she know about the promise?!"  
"Take one of the boys with you. I'm busy today." Blue walked off.  
"Fine." Aqua sighed and walked around the Hang Out looking for the guys. Diamond was busy at the restaurant, Pearl was practicing his comedy, Black and Nate were having a battle, Green was study, Red was with Gold training at the battle fields, Silver locked himself in his room, Ruby was making dresses, and Emerald was doing some off campus training. She didn't want to bother any of the Dex Holder, but she didn't want to break her promise either. She figured she'd ask the only Dex Holders other than Green who would go. So she walked over to the battle fields looking for her friends. Gold was battling a trainer with Red guiding him step by step. When the battle finished the opponent protested that since Gold was being helped by the Kanto Champ it wasn't a fair battle. So Gold offered to take him on without Red's help. The boy accepted and said later.  
Gold noticed that Aqua was walking towards them. He waved and shouted, "Hey Aqua! What do ya need? Wanna battle?"  
Aqua chuckled. "No thanks. Not today, Gold. Maybe some other time. But-"  
"Oh come on Aqua you said that last time when I asked you to hang out." Gold whined.  
Aqua ignored Gold's comment and continued, "Anyway I was wondering if you guys could come to the library with me since Green is busy."  
"Sure this should be fun!" Gold exclaimed.  
"Of course we will, Aqua." Red smiled.

**AT THE LIBRARY - 12:30 PM**

The trio arrived at the library around 12:30. When they got in Red and Gold sat down and started talking about battle strategies while Aqua went over to the librarian and asked to see some old newspapers.  
"Do you think you know when a newspaper with this picture in it was published?" Aqua took the picture out of her bag and showed it to the librarian.  
The librarian took a good look at it. "Probably about six years ago. I can bring out all the newspapers for you if you'd like."  
"That'd be great thank you."  
The librarian went into the back room. When she came back she had a large box filled with newspapers in it. She set it down on a table near Aqua and went back to work. Aqua opened up the box and started to look through it. While she was taking out the papers and putting them in piles on the table.  
Red and Gold ended their conversation, looked for Aqua, and asked her what she was doing with all those newspapers. She told them that she was interested in her past and wanted to know more. They stared at the stacks of newspapers for awhile.  
"So are you doing to stand there or help me?" Aqua snapped and gave off an intense stare of determination.  
Both trainers stood there amazed at her. "okay! Where do we start?" The boys said simultaneously.  
Aqua told them to help her look through the newspapers for a picture that looked like the one she threw on the table. They nodded and began searching.

**3:30PM**

"Ugh! This is hopeless! If we haven't found it by now what makes me think we'll ever find it! We've been searching for hours and we are almost done with all the newspapers in the box!" Aqua furiously slammed her stack of newspapers on the table.  
Red and Gold jumped back a bit but continued searching through their stack.  
"I think I found something Aqua. Is this it?" Red held up a newspaper with a picture that looked exactly like the one Aqua has. She shook her head yes after examining it carefully. "See you shouldn't give up no matter what! Just a little bit more and you can achieve what you wanted." Red's words of wisdom always seemed to cheer Aqua up.  
"Yeah I've never seen you give up on anything. Not even in a battle when the odds were against you." Gold commented.  
Aqua smiled at her wonderful friends. "Thank you." Aqua took the paper and began reading the article that corresponded with the picture.

The Article read: **FAMILY GOES MISSING**

The Tsukino Family was heartbroken after the kidnapping of their two year old daughter.  
"She was our last child." Mr. Tsukino told us a few years back. Then they moved to Johto for a new start with their older daughter, hoping for a better outcome. Six years later Mrs. Tsukino, Pokemon Professor, and Mr. Tsukino, the writer, were found dead after a car accident. Before the accident they left a note to their eldest daughter while she left to go to the store. It said, "Dear Turq. We have left to go find your sister. We believe she is still alive and out there somewhere. You always said you wanted to go on a journey of your own one day. Here's your chance. Now take it. We'll see you soon. We miss you. Love, Mom and Dad."  
Once the daughter found the note she left to go on her journey. Trainers often report sightings of her in Johto with a shuppet, but she will never sit for an interview. While little Aqua is no where to be found.  
"I've heard of a girl named Aqua who entered the Pokemon League." My college informs me, but we do not know if it is the right one. Their relatives hope they are alright and safe. We can only hope the two surviving are out there looking for one another.  
Above is the last picture of the family before they were separated for life.

When Aqua finished she dropped the paper and ran out of the library.  
"I'll go after her you clean up okay?" Gold asked Red.  
Red nodded back and started to put the papers back into the box. Gold on the other hand ran out of the library after his friend.  
"Aqua!…Aqua!…Aqua!" He called with no luck. As he wondered around town he heard a girl crying and walked in that direction. Soon he came upon his friend, crying under a tree, and walked over to her. "Hey Aqua are you alright?"  
"Yeah don't worry."  
"I don't know about you but whenever I see my friend cry I know they aren't alright. Now tell me what's wrong." He sat down next to her trying to stop her crying.  
"Okay fine." She wiped her tears. "When I read the article I found out that I have a sister. She's somewhere in Johto. Her name is Turq. But it's longer. My last name is Tsukino, meaning moon field in English." Tears started pouring out of her eyes again. "And- and-" Aqua tried to finish her sentence but got all choked up. She tears were rolling down her face as she finished the sentence forcing the words out. "And my parents died in a car accident while trying to find me."  
Gold embraced her trying to comfort her as best as he could. Gold wasn't good at actually talking to a girl and understanding their feelings he normally hits on them, but something about Aqua made him feel different. He wanted to help her not just fool around like most girls made him feel.  
Red came running towards the two with the newspaper in his hand. He saw Gold holding Aqua while she was crying and became just as concerned as Gold. "What's happening? Aqua why did you leave the library crying?"  
"Read the article." Gold told the Battler.  
Red read it and then looked at Aqua. His eyes widened while he looked at his depressed friend. "It's going to be okay," he told her. "Come on let's get back to the Academy."  
Gold nodded in agreement and helped Aqua up. They walked back to the Academy and into the Hang Out. Aqua has calm down by then. The three walked upstairs into Aqua's room and shut the door. They talked for awhile and Aqua explained to them all she could remember since the day she was in the Masks of Ice to the day she met Red and started her journey. After she told the story the article made a lot more sense to them.

* * *

Coco: Wow you really are stressed out by this.  
Aqua: Yeah. This was a touching moment. Hey at least the last name part was covered along with the sister.  
Coco: Yup but we only know the nickname they called her. Her full name is on ig if you follow those accounts. I'm not giving out the account cause then you'll know the name and that isn't till a later chapter.  
Rosa: So this story is going great everything is on schedule.  
Coco: . You sound like White with this schedule business, but your right. So see you next chapter. So hopefully soon.  
Aqua: BYE!  
Rosa: Bai!


	21. Chapter 21

Pokemon Academy!

Coco: Last Chapter we found out Aqua's last name, that she has a sister, and her parents died.  
Aqua: Yush! Now can I bring my sister on please!  
Coco: Fine. Let's go Turq. And that is all we are calling her not her full name yet.  
Turq: Yes!  
Coco: So when do you think you might take over?  
Aqua: Never cause it'd be weird for me to talk in the third person about myself.  
Coco: Point taken.  
Turq: Chapter begin!

* * *

Chapter 21:

"So what are you going to do now?"  
"I don't know Red. Maybe on another journey to find some answers. I know only of one place that might have what I'm looking for."  
"Really where? We can go with you!" The golden eyed boy smiled.  
"No!" Aqua snapped at him, "I have…*sigh* I just have to do this on my own. I'll be in Johto for awhile. Plus you know my cell so it shouldn't be a problem."  
"Fine." Gold slumped back down depressed he couldn't help his friend.  
"Look I know you guys want to help, but you can't here. I'm going to ask Prof. Oak if I can leave campus for a month or two. I know that my sister is in Johto." Aqua showed them the door and got to work. She started by writing two letters, one to everyone and one to the band.

Letter 1:  
Dear Everyone,  
Sorry everyone…I'm leaving for awhile. I need to find out some answers. One of which is who my sister is or where she is for starters. Actually she's the made reason why I'm leaving for the time being. Also Blue don't go through my things while I'm gone. I'm taking my diary to make sure you don't read it. Then my computer has a password so you can't listen and or mess up any of the songs or beats. They are fine the way they are I've been working hard on them for the band so I need them to stay the way they are. Green I hope everything will run smoothly. Don't worry I'll text you everyone day at least once. Red stay safe and keep up the good work. Gold don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Crystal please keep Gold in check I know you can do it. Silver…just keep up what you are doing. Sapphire, While, Platinum, Rosa please keep Blue out of my stuff. Everyone else just stay focused on school and not me.  
~Aqua

Letter 2:  
Dear Classy Sassy Girls,  
I've been thinking. The name of the band it pretty funny. Why don't we change it? I've been thinking of a few new names like Fallen Dreams, or Secret Wishes something like that. We can all relate to it and it gives us some mysteriousness. Classy Sassy Girls sounds kind of funny when you think about it and it's too general. Something like Mysterious Angels gives us more mystery and that way we can have a myriad of songs we can play without being told it's not our style. Just saying. Text me when you've found the right name for us to use from here on out. If you're wondering about the songs and what's going to happen try making a few of your own. When I come back I will edit them and find the right chords to match the tone. But just so you don't fret I would like to hear a sample of how the song goes before I start mixing and changing things up. If you really want to know my new songs then you'll have to wait or I'll give one of you access to my computer. If you receive a text with a word or numbers then I trust you with my computer and not to sure the password with anyone. If I don't give it out then I don't want to plus it'll save me the time so I don't have to change the password later. Well I think this is enough information for you to know while I'm gone.  
~Aqua  
P.S. I can always change the password from my phone. After the fifth attempt to access it I will receive a notification on my phone. If you happen to enter the correct password you'll need a series of random answers to complex answers only I know. Not to mention you need a third piece of secret information to enter otherwise it will shut down on you for twenty-four hours.

Aqua finished her letters and went to Prof. Oak's office.  
"Prof. Oak some things come up that I need to look in. _Urgent _things. I need a month or two off of schools to investigate said things."  
Prof. Oak looked at the young girl with concern. "What sort of things?" he questioned.  
"Personal things. I've found out about some things I wish I never knew, but found about them by fate. Something I could not deny." She explained carefully.  
He sighed and approved her request. Aqua left the room and went back to her dorm room where she packed a small messenger bag. She put the notes on her bed and left.  
From this day forward my life will never be the same, she thought while walking. _I couldn't say goodbye in person it's just too much. If I did I'd be talked out of it anyway or talk myself out of this and I can't I must get the answers to my questions! _A certain look of determination came into her eyes as she sprinted off the campus grounds with Vee following close behind.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Aqua ran all the way to Pallet Town before night fell. She sat under a tree and set up "camp". Vee crawled into her arms while Aqua fell into a deep sleep.  
Throughout the night Aqua woke up frequently. Something troubled the young trainer. _What was that dream? What was it about? _She tried to remember as much as so could, but a few parts were lost to her. Aqua went back to sleep having the same dream again from the beginning. There was a little girl, with brown hair, playing in the garden. Her older sister, who had beautiful blue hair, came out and asked what she was doing. The little girl responded with, "Playing with the ball, but it fell into the rose bush." Her older sister reached for the ball and gave it back to her little sister. The girl thanked the other. After that the mother and father called for a family picture. That's when the younger sister received a necklace with their family crest on it. Now Aqua was seeing through the little girl's eyes now. _That crest! I've seen it somewhere before, but… where? _She played with the ponyta in the backyard like normal. Later that day she was put to sleep by her older sister. She slept through most of the night, but woke up on from a crash. Something was thrown through her window. It was a bottle of some sort. _Oh no! This is one of those knock-out-bottles. _Fumes came out of the bottle knocking her out. Aqua when back to seeing the whole dream, not in the girl's body. The little girl was tied up and thrown onto a Lugia. They flew to the Hoenn region where the girl woke up on a cell.  
Wait! Could this be what happened to me? It couldn't have been could it? All dreams mean something is it possible this is what this dream means?  
She went back to Kanto to check up on the family. The older sister, mother, and father ran into the little girl's room. "Aqua! Aqua! Where are you?!" The sister called out.  
Aqua woke up was breathing heavily as if she just went running. _My name! She called my name! But… I'm no longer in Hoenn I'm in Kanto! This can't be happening! No! This IS happening, but why now? Why am I seeing this now? _Aqua got up and grabbed an apple from her bag. She ate it trying to calm her nerves. The sun was just raising now and Aqua continued moving towards Johto. Albeit it would have been easier taking the train or boat she wanted to do things on foot.

**NOON**

It was around noon by the time she reached New Bark Town on foot. Memories came back as she looked around. When she first met Gold she was right where she was standing, only younger. Vee and her sat down to eat lunch. She brought out a sandwich and some pokemon food she acquired at the academy.

**MEAN WHILE AT THE ACADEMY**

"I guess she really did think about leaving…" Red sighed reading the note.  
"You knew?! And you didn't stop her?!" Green screamed at Red.  
"What could he have done? She would have still left even if he did talk to her. You know once she gets her mind set there's no changing it." Blue told them. "I kind of wonder how's she doing. And you know that Aqua's right about the name of our group we should really change it to something better."  
"Yeah! What about her suggestion for Secret Wishes or Fallen Dreams?!" White was excited for the name change.  
"It needs more to it."  
"Okay how about Fallen Stars? It has to do with wishes and the fallen dreams part."  
"Perfect White! I love it let's text her that!" Blue whips out her phone and sends Aqua a message.

**BACK TO AQUA**

Beep! Beep! Aqua check her phone and read the message. _Fallen Stars? I like it. Aww you guys I miss you too, I'll try to be back soon. _Aqua sent a message back with her approval, but not the password to her computer yet. While Aqua traveled with Vee around Johto again she felt as if she was being followed. She turned around a few times, but no one was there. Vee even heard a few sounds. They figured it was just the pokemon.

* * *

Coco: So the italics are going to be used for Aqua's thoughts and sounds. I've seen them used like that before so that's what I'm doing cause it will save me time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to keep this part of the story kind of long and dragged out over a few chapters cause that's how it's supposed to be, but I don't know if I can do it like that.  
Aqua: Yeah. Don't worry Coco you'll get it!  
Turq.: Yeah you'll do it! Wait how many more chapters 'til I come in?  
Coco: Maybe two.  
Turq.: Cool! I can't wait!  
Aqua: Okay enough excitement for today. See ya next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Pokemon Academy

Coco: Last Chapter Aqua left the academy, wrote letters to her friends, and is in Johto. She just received a memory of her past in her dreams. Now she is recalling all the fun times on her journey. But while she is traveling she has a feeling that someone or something is following her on her quest to find her sister.  
Aqua: How long have you not been working on the fanfic?  
Coco: Um about a month… or two  
Green: Why?  
Coco: I've been busy with school, friends, and I finally had pocky which all my friends stole from me.  
Green: Of course *faceplam*  
Coco: Well… let's start the chapter?

* * *

Chapter 22:

One night while Aqua was on her journey something happened. When she was trying to get some rest she heard a twig snap. Aqua frantically looked around for the source of the noise, but with no outcome. When she finally got some sleep she was woken up by voiced whispering. At this point any normal person would scream, but Aqua tried to shrug it off and get some more rest.  
Each night it was the same thing, the voices that is. Aqua tried to record the whispering voices but they were to far for the microphone on her phone to pick up. She was beginning to become frightened and her Eevee sensed it. Vee threw a shadow ball at Aqua one night to snap her back to her senses. Luckily Aqua was able to deflect it, if she couldn't then she would have taken a hard shadow ball to the face - which is never fun.  
Aqua went one entire week without hearing the mysterious whispering she thought she was in the clear until the next day. She wasn't far from Goldenrod when she heard the voices again only this time she saw a shadow moving among the trees. "W-who's there?" She began shaking. No one answered her. When Aqua eased up and settled in her sleeping bag Vee began to scream. She looked at her pokemon not knowing what would happen next. When she turned her head back that shadow she saw before was in front of her face with a spray can that had a weird nozzle on it. He forced it onto Aqua's mouth and nose while she was kicking screaming trying to call for help, but it was hopeless no one was up at midnight. When he forced it onto her face she tried no to inhale the gas being forced upon her, but since everyone has to breathe she breathed in the gas and was knocked out instantly. Vee tried to protect Aqua with its Shadow Balls and Iron Tails, but it was futile.  
Another person came out of the bushes after the girl was knocked out. "What are we going to do about the Eevee?" She asked annoyed looked at it.  
"What else are we supposed to do? All we were told was to capture the girl! Nothing about her stupid Eevee! Either we leave it here or return it to the pokeball." The guy snapped.  
"Fine!" She sighed. "I'll just ask the boss." She took out a communicator of some sort and called the boss. "We have the girl, but what are we supposed to do with the girl's Eevee?"  
"Good job agent A and return it to its pokeball. That Eevee will prove useful." The boss hung up.  
The girl turned back to her partner and ordered for him to return Vee to its ball. The guy did so and packed up the sleeping bag. He snatched up Aqua's bag and her, but Aqua's necklace fell off without him noticing. Both people then took off back to base.

**AT BASE**

The grunt known as Agent F threw Aqua into a cell, literally, and put all her belongings into a drawer. By that time the knockout gas was starting to wear off and she was beginning to come to again.  
"W-wha?" Her eyes flew open. Aqua tried to get up, but since her hands were tied behind her back that was little difficult.  
"Oh I see you're awake. Well I might as well introduce myself I am Fire." He grinned. "And this is my partner Aqua Waters."  
"Fire? Aqua Waters?" She repeated.  
"That's right and since you've awakened the boss ordered up to take you to him." She opened up the door and forced Aqua up and out.  
While they were walking to the boss's office Aqua Waters began torturing Aqua already. She kept kicking, punching, and used her sharp nails to give her scratch marks-some of which cut Aqua's skin-all while laughing and smiling. Fire tried to stop her, but she ignored him and threatened to do the same to him if he didn't let her have her fun, so he let her continue.  
When they reached to room Waters pushed Aqua inside and shut the door so she couldn't escape. "Well, well my dear Aqua don't you look beaten up." The boss mocked Aqua.  
"Yeah well you'd look the same way if you had that Waters girl torturing you all the way here." She rolled her eyes.  
"Well get comfy cause you're going to be here for a long time. And since you are why don't we get to know each other more."  
"What do you want with me? Why am I here?"  
"Tsk. tsk. What an impatient child. You see my dear we have been studying you for quiet some time now. And since you are close with the dex holders we want to do some experimenting. Nothing with needles just a simple person swap. Aqua Waters here will be acting like you at the academy getting all the information from and about the dex holders until I say so. Then when we are done we'll use their own weaknesses against them and they'll think you're to blame." The man's laughter echoed throughout the room.  
"Then how am I involved in this! Why didn't you just have to replace me while I'm out on my journey?!"  
"We thought of that, but the flaw in that plan was you. You would be sending letters, pictures, text messages, etc. to them and they would catch on. But if you were to disappear then our plan would run smoothly."  
Aqua's eyes widened thinking how easily they might be fooled. _This isn't good! _She knew she had to think of something, but without her phone or pokemon fighting would be useless. Guards are everywhere along with the security cameras-they'd be able to find her easily.  
"Silent huh? Well don't just stand there! Take her to her cell!" He ordered the grunts waiting outside.  
This time when they got there she wasn't thrown, kicked, or pushed in, luckily. She fell down on the door and put her back towards them as tears began to stream down her face.  
"Well I'm off to take your spot at the Academy!" Aqua Waters laughed evilly as she stepped into the light to reveal the changes made to her face and body to look similar if not exactly like Aqua's. "I'll be sure to have fun, especially with that cute boy what is his name is Gold? Hahaha. Ta-at now. Don't have too much fun without me." She left HQ.  
That left only Fire and Aqua now. Fire looked at the poor girl in her cell; then went to get dinner.  
"…" Aqua didn't respond she just sat there. When Fire left the room she began talking to herself in a whisper. "I don't have anything anymore. I lost it all, my sister, parents, pokemon, and now my freedom. There's nothing more for me to lose only gain if I can." Tears started to fill her eyes as she cried softly.  
Fire came back down with dinner, soup with bread and water, and placed it on the floor for a moment.  
"It's going to hard to eat when your hands are tied behind your back. Don't you think?" She said coldly.  
"The boss wants us to feed it to you. He says letting your hands free is to dangerous." He unlocked the door, picked up the tray holding the food, and walked in.  
"How can someone be dangerous when they have no motivation?"  
He ignored that comment and continued walking towards Aqua. He sat down in front of her and placed the tray between them. Aqua looked down at the food and back at the boy in front of her. He couldn't be any older than she was.  
"What is this place?" She asked.  
"Team Rocket HQ." He answered picking up the spoon and placing it into the soup then back out getting soup on it. "Now open up."  
Aqua sighed and did what she was told. _If this is what it takes to be fed around here. S_he told herself to endure the humiliation she felt. The food wasn't that bad it was decent and at least she was eating something.  
After eating she was left alone in the room by herself. She tried to get to the closest wall for but she knew she'll be stuck sleeping on the floor either way. And that's what she did, she slept on the cold hard floor each night.

It's been about two months since she'd been at Rocket Headquarters. Aqua has noticed a change in Fire since she first heard his voice to now and how much he seems to have had a change of heart, but it could all easily be an act.. They have actually been able to have a conversation with each other and laugh about a few things. Though when Aqua Waters comes back from the Academy on the weekends she bruises Aqua up some more until she hears her scream. When she leaves to go back to the Academy Aqua is left with more scrapes, bruises, and cuts each week. She also over hears how the Academy is and how much Aqua Waters is flirting with Gold which makes Aqua jealous. Every time she hears about everyone at the Academy she begins to cry again. Fire tries to get Waters to stop torturing Aqua but with no help.  
"She's our prisoner not a toy for you to play with!" Fire stood in front of Aqua one night trying to stop Waters.  
"Aww how sweet you're standing up for her. Now move out of the way and let me have my fun. Remember who's in charge here! I recommended you to the boss I can easily have you fired too!" She threatened.  
Fire stood his ground at the risk of Waters beating him up too. Waters first looked at him quizzically then laughed, "Glad to see you can hold your ground. I'll let you go this time, but next time I'll won't go easy on you." She left and went back to the academy.  
Aqua looked up at Fire and smiled a little. "Thanks. I didn't think you'd do that."  
"Well..." he paused, "she just get on my nerves. She does this to everyone, but I've never seen that pure hatred in her eyes when she beat you up. She actually enjoys it and I just can't stand it. We are here to guard the prisoners not torture them, but the boss never stops her no matter how many times I complain about it."  
"Hey I have a question for you."  
"What is it?"  
"Where are you when you aren't here?"  
"...I'm with an old friend..." A faint blush began to arise on Fire's face.

* * *

Coco: So I'm just gonna leave it at that.  
Aqua: Ok! So care to explain why you haven't been on for about another month or two?  
Coco: Nope!  
Green: *glare*  
Coco: *scratches back of head* Well I've been busy with school and I just came back from Boston. I've been dealing with some guy problems too, but let's not talk about that here.  
Turq.: Then where?  
Coco: I thought I locked the door! how do you people keep getting in!  
Turq.: I had a key. Now when will we talk about this problem!  
Coco: Can't we do this when we are not live on the radio?! I don't need the world knowing!  
Turq.: Fine!  
Coco: Ok! That's it for today! Bye everyone till next time ~3


End file.
